Cerulean
by juneroses
Summary: Kim Possible faces her toughest challenge ever when she is blinded by a laser. But that's nothing compared to the challenge Ron is facing! And what are Drakken and Shego up to? All is revealed in this bittersweet tale of drama, romance, and tragedy.
1. Bonnie's Party

_**Cerulean**_

_Kim curled up into a little ball in the space she was in. She coughed up a bit more blood. 'I feel so ill in every way thinkable and unthinkable.' Kim thought sniffling. Kim wondered where her knight and shining armor had gone when she had needed him the most. 'Oh yeah,' She remembered, 'I never had a knight in shining armor.'_

The fan fiction tale about friendship, loyalty, betrayal, hatred, drama, trust, overcoming all fears, and most importantly love. This fan fiction is based upon Disney Channel's masterpiece program, Kim Possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/creatures of Kim Possible. They belong to Disney. I do own the original character Scarlet-Rose.

By: Juneroses

March 13th, 2004

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One – Bonnie's Party**

"Come to my pool party!" Bonnie handed out a neat pink envelope to each anticipated cheerleader. "Thanks!" Tara said thankfully as she tore open the envelope with her perfect French-manicured pinky. No cheerleader wanted to be excluded. Including head cheerleader Kim Possible who was yet to receive her invite.  
'I don't really want to go. . .' Kim thought, 'but if I don't, I'll be considered a social outcast!' Kim's heart began to beat faster at the idea. She pretended not to be too interested. But she let her body look relaxed and approachable. Sure enough, Bonnie finally handed the last envelope to her.  
"Oh . . . I suppose YOU want to come." Bonnie said flipping her hair. "I'll see if I can fit it into my busy, busy schedule." Kim said as she accepted it. Bonnie groaned and walked away from Kim. As soon as Bonnie had left the gym, Kim tucked it into her jacket pocket.

'Wait," Kim thought suddenly, "Why DID Bonnie invite me?'

Kim continued to ponder this questions later during the day at her best friend Ron's house.  
"Ron," Kim stretched out on Ron's bed and kicked some laundry off of it. Hopefully it was clean. "I'm going Bonnie's pool party!" Ron almost fell out of his chair. "What! I thought it was invite-only!" Ron's voice hinted a bit of jealousy. Bonnie had left an invite in everyone's locker except his. Even Kim! "It WAS invite-only. I said that already!" Kim let herself descend into Ron's pillow. She gave a heavy staggered sigh. "What am I going to do?" "What do you mean?

Ron asked as he spun around in his chair. "Stop it Ron!"

"Look," Kim said with irritated eyes, "It's obvious Bonnie has some sort of plot with this . . . invite she gave me." She squinted her eyes shut and opened them again. "Maybe she's gone . . . soft?" Ron suggested. There was a pause and a long stare between the two friends. Kim and Ron both cracked up at the same time. "Nah!" Kim crossed her hands across her chest. "Well, I'll have to go. I guess . . . I'll just have to be careful." Her voice echoed reluctantly.

Kim shook her head and clapped her hands together. She sprung off Ron's bed. "Come on!" "Where are we going?" Ron asked, contended in his chair, "We're going to find a swimsuit! Duh! We are so at the mall!"

That day at the Mall . . .

Kim and Ron strolled into Club Banana side by side. Luckily, Kim had forty dollars save to spend on such an occasion. Swim-suits were either in style or out of style, there really was no in-between. Kim fingered through the just-in rack. Ron stalked behind her.  
"I saw a nice one in the back." "Show it to me." Kim demanded while shoveling multiple swimsuits into her arms. Ron came back holding up a purple polka-dotted one piece with the words, "I am a C. B. Gurl!" C. B. was another term to refer to Club Banana. Kim rolled her eyes when she examined the suit. "Ron . . ." She whimpered pushing the hideous suit away. "First of all, one-pieces are waaaaaay out . . . second, polka dots have been out even longer . . . third and most important . . . that's last season's style! It's red-tagged!" Kim made her way over to the dressing rooms then remembered that it was only three-items at a time. Kim handed the rest of her swimsuits to Ron and found a vacant room.  
"So you mean to tell me," Ron spoke to Kim as she changed, "That if an item is red-tagged and costs less money, it's no good." "Yeah." She replied stepping out of the dressing room with the first suit on. It was a black tankini decorated with various zippers. Kim stared at herself in the full-length mirror and groaned. It made her hips look too big. This was not her swimsuit. She turned and went back into the dressing room to change again. "I think I get it! Can I go find a swimsuit? Please?" Ron pleaded to his best friend. Kim was obviously distracted with her clothes so she snapped, "Fine! Fine!"  
Ron didn't say another word. He zipped into the newly released section. With Kim's budget in mind he browsed the wracks carefully. 'White gets stained easily, and black absorbs a lot of sun.' Ron reminded himself as he fingered several materials. He wasn't completely thick-headed. He knew what fabric was sturdy and what fabric could tear. Finally after going through the third rack, he pulled out a swimsuit like no other. There was only one on the rack and it would fit Kim perfectly.  
Kim was standing in front of the mirror modeling a lacey peach bikini for herself. She greeted Ron halfheartedly. "I got you the BEST swimsuit KP." Ron told her as he clutched the marvelous fashion behind his back. Kim didn't look too excited. What wacky thing had her friend found now? Kim sighed. "Okay, what is it?"  
To Kim's astonishment. Ron showed her the most beautiful swimsuit she had ever seen. She immediately was in love with it. "Ron!" She cried hugging her best friend. It was a azure dazzling halter bikini. Along the straps were very tiny, glossy, delicate sea-shells. It screamed for attention and it was super-styling. Kim snatched it from her friend and ran to try it on in the dressing room. This swimsuit had to be better than anything Bonnie had!

Meanwhile that day,

"Shego!" Drakken's raspy voice called his obnoxious assistant. He furiously paced the room waiting for her arrival. Shego strolled into his lab slowly, taking her time. "You bellowed?" Shego commented flopping back into the nearest chair. She had been watching exercise videos for the three hours and was exhausted. "Well what do you want?" Her body slouched back in her seat.  
"Shego, I've come up with another plan for world domination!" He announced pacing the room even faster. "Okay you're going to have to stop doing that." Shego told him. Drakken came to a halt then sat down next to Shego. He continued his speech, "We've been going about this the wrong way." "Going about what the wrong way?" "Taking over the world Shego, please pay attention. We've been trying to scare the people so I can grasp power!" "Yeah . . . so what?"  
"You lack perception Shego; the apparent issue of this strategy is that we are not being forceful enough!" Drakken yelled standing up again. "So what do you plan to do?" Shego sighed, she wasn't one bit moved by Drakken's big "idea". "Well . . . it's very sketchy but . . ."

Ten Minutes Later . . .

"You cannot threaten the world with another stupid giant laser!" Shego shouted stomping around the lap angrily. "Why not?" "It's stupid! What about Kim Possible?" Shego's flat, discouraging words made his smile droop to a grimace. They echoed they air. Drakken did not know what to do about Kim Possible. There was no doubt that Kim would stop them. She always did. Drakken's mind surged. 'No, No!' He reminded himself quickly. 'I will not talk about cloning – I will not talk about cloning…" His heart sank as it set in. Now what? He looked at Shego and shook his head. Another good idea down the drain.  
Shego's mind took its turn to spark. But her flame stayed. She pulled Drakken close and whispered something very softly into his ear. Drakken's grimace quickly was turned back to a smile. "Shego, that's a great idea!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Notes: As some of you may know. The fanfiction Cerulean was deleted due to a rule violation I was unaware of. Cerulean has returned for your pleasures to read. Please leave reviews! I lost all 298! Thanks a bunch!)


	2. An evil twist

**ChapterTwo – An evil twist**

"Kim wake up! That party you're going to is in a few hours." Kim's mom said as she turned on Kim's light. Kim's eyes closed.

"Mom, it's Saturday." She whined throwing the pillow over her head. "Just a few more minutes." She pleaded.

"You're the one who told me to wake you up at this time." Kim's mom reminded her as she shut the door leaving the lights on. Kim opened her eyes accepting the light. She was right.

Kim slid her feet into her slippers and walked into the bathroom. She was instantaneously awake when she saw the scene in front of her. Jim and Tim were dancing around the bathroom having a shaving cream fight. WITH HER SHAVING CREAM.

"Tweebs!" She screamed snatching the can from Tim. Tim groaned and crossed his arms crossly. "My Ammo's been stolen Jim. No fair." Jim groaned equally loud and dropped the tin at his sister's feet. The twins began to make their way out of the bathroom when Kim grabbed each of them by their shirt collars.

"Don't think you aren't going to clean this up!" Kim yelled at them handing them a nearby mop.

"EXIT MANUVER 187! GO!" Jim yelled at his twin. Tim pushed a button on the wall and the twin's fell through a newly apparent trap door. "Later Kim!" They yelled in unison.  
Kim furiously smashed the button with her fist. "You come back up here! RIGHT NOW!" The trap door closed. Kim stamped on it. "Hey!"

Kim looked around the messy room horror struck. Counters were covered in pink shaving cream. The toilet too. Sinks filled. Everything had been hit! Even the mirrors! It was a mess of her shaving cream!" Kim shook the container in her hand. It was almost empty. She stamped her feet once more. _Stupid brothers._ Kim found a towel on the shelf that hadn't been devoured with the mess and slung it merrily over her shoulders. Oh well. She was going to a pool party anyway and the swim suit she had would probably destroy Bonnie. She turned on the water in the tub so she could wash out the mess. Maybe today wouldn't be so terrible after all.

Meanwhile,

Ron stopped short in front of Bonnie's house. It was so big and luxurious. A speaker came on. "Name?"

"Ron Stoppable."

"Business?"

"I got paired up with Bonnie as a lab partner."

"I'm not so sure Bonnie would..."

"I have the write-up she wanted."

The voice stopped and the gates opened for Ron. Ron stumbled down the walkway. He couldn't believe that Bonnie was his lab partner for this assignment. Stupid Barkin. Even he knew he was messing with the cogs of life and death. Bonnie's paper was clamped tighter in his hand. Usually Ron left the work to his partner, but when it was Bonnie . . . things changed. Who knew Bonnie would threaten his dating possibilities with all the girls in school?

The magnetic doors for Bonnie's house opened. A young maid stood in the doorway. "Good day Mr. Stoppable. The wee Miss Rockwaller is on the forth story of this house." The maid pointed towards a stair case. "Up those stairs there. Then take the left flight of stairs, then the left again, then the right."

Ron's brain was frazzled at the idea of a house having four stories or maybe more. He shook his head. "I'll find it. Thanks." The maid nodded. "Anytime, Mr. Stoppable." The maid left to go attend to the laundry while Ron made his way up the first flight of stairs.

FLASHBACK

"Okay people. Today you have a new lab." Barkin barked at them as he paced the room. The class groaned in unison. Ever since Barkin had become the sub for Ms. Jenkins during her operation, all Barkin had ever assigned were labs. Not that it was any trouble for the young boy Ron Stoppable. He always paired up with Kim and they always aced the assignments. Or rather, she did. But he did get to share her grade!

"I've decided to mix up things a little." Barkin announced looking at Kim and Ron. "Rockwaller! Stoppable! Partners!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

END FLASHBACK

Ron shook his head and realized he had obviously found Bonnie's room. There was a big gold star on the door that read simply, "Bonnie" Ron groaned. She loved herself too much. He raised his hand to knock and then realized Bonnie was talking to someone. Ron stopped and listened.

"I'm so serious Steph. Today, Kim is sooooo going down." Ron heard Bonnie say.

So Bonnie WAS trying to do something to Kim! He had to warn her. But what was it?

"What do you intend to do?" Ron heard a voice belonging to the giggling cheerleader Stephanie.

"I'm not sure." Bonnie said. "It's going to have to be something good, something humiliating. What do you think Steph?"

"I don't know Bonnie. I mean --- we ARE trying to do this to Kim Possible here. It won't be easy."

"I LOOOVE A CHALLENGE." Bonnie laughed then stopped. "I've just had the most brilliant idea Steph!" Bonnie cried.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" Ron hissed. "What are you going to do to Kim?" He was angry. Bonnie was so wicked.  
"It would be sooooo much fun to de-bikini her! Don't you agree Steph?" Bonnie chuckled loudly.

Stephanie was also laughing with her. "Oh yes Bonnie! That would be sooooo funny!" "I can see our reputations growing and growing!" Bonnie told the anxious Stephanie.

Stephanie Walder was a new freshman who had just auditioned and made the cheerleading squad. She was a shy girl who had difficulty warming up to the upper-classman. Of course Bonnie had taken the liberty to adopt her and twist her into one of her "people".  
Ron couldn't stand listening to Bonnie's devious plotting any longer. Ron slammed his fist hard on the door. The two girls had a short squeal then Bonnie asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Ron." He spat angrily knocking on the door louder.  
There seemed to be a bit of panic in the room. The girls were afraid Ron had heard their discussion.

"W-what do you want!" Bonnie snapped at him.

"I have your lab assignment." Ron answered dully. Stephanie answered the door with a hostile face.

". . . um . . . Hey Stephanie." The new recruit didn't respond and just snatched the paper out of Ron's grasp and began to shut the door.

"Wait, Steph!" Bonnie ran up to Ron.

"You weren't . . . uh . . . listening to us, were you?" She asked shifting her foot uneasily. Ron lied.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Oh . . . okay." Bonnie slammed the door in his face without even thanking him for the assignment.

Ron dashed down the stairs. He had to tell Kim before it was too late!

Dr. Possible was sitting comfortably on the settee listening to soft classical music echo around the lifeless house. Jim and Tim had called a few hours ago, and were going to be out for the day. Kim was going to a pool party, and her husband was going to a convention. It was the first time in ages that she had the house to herself. She sighed and heard the water boiling, she didn't want to get up, so she decided to give it a few more minutes. She was so settled right now, she didn't want to move.

Knock! Knock!

Dr. Possible groaned and laid her head back. Whoever it was could wait another minute. Why did company have to come now? She wanted to linger longer. However, the knock came again, more louder and obnoxious than the last. Reluctantly, she arose and went to greet the guest. It was Ron.  
"Hello Ron. Kim's upstairs if you --- woah!" Kim's mother almost fell over. Ron had dashed past her so hastily; he had been there just a second ago. "Slow down!" She said collecting herself and heading into the kitchen to attend to the water. She sighed. 'Why do I bother?'

Kim was busy trying to decide how to wear her hair.

"I could wear it in a bun," Kim whispered to herself not noticing Ron in the doorway,

"Or I could wear it in a braid, or maybe a ponytail." She gasped when she saw Ron standing there. Flustered, she stared at her feet, "Oh, Ron, I didn't see you . . . there . . ."

"I think your hair looks perfect." Ron told her sincerely, removing the bobby pins from her hair.

Kim protested, "But if it gets wet, it gets messy and . . ."

"I don't think you want to go to that party KP." Ron's voice was serious. "What?" Kim echoed back bewildered by this instruction. Ron patted a spot on the bed for her to sit.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked bored, as she tightened the straps on her swimsuit. Ron was a bit nervous, it was hard to tell Kim this.

He finally blurted out, "You can't go in the water."

"And WHY NOT?" Kim asked annoyed at her friend's pointless blabber that seemed to be going no where.

"Well you see I was . . . I was . . . I was at Bonnie's house and I . . ." "Whoa, whoa," Kim interrupted Ron mid-sentence, "What were you doing at BONNIE'S house?" Kim asked suspiciously hinting a bit of rage.

"We're lab partners . . . remember?" Kim relaxed. She remembered. How could she forget Ron's endless ranting about it?

"Anyway," Ron continued with a bit more confidence, "I accidentally eavesdropped in on her conversation."

Kim immediately perked up. THAT got her interested. "Gimme the dirt! Gimmie the dirt!"

Kim eagerly bounced up and down on her bed.

"Chill." Ron shook her by the shoulders to calm his friend down. It wasn't anything Kim could use against Bonnie. It was the exact opposite.

"Bonnie is planning something more wicked than ever before,"

"Yeah . . ." Kim was intolerant with her friend. She had to find out whatever it was so she could prevent it. Ron tried again;

"She plans to . . ." Ron didn't know how to say it! It was so awkward to tell such a thing to your best friend! He didn't know how it was awkward, it just was.

Finally he just blurted out, "Bonnie wants to de-bikini you."

Kim didn't look or speak to Ron for a moment. She was shocked. She just sat there choking up inside. She couldn't believe it! This was way too cruel! She stared blankly at her beautiful swim suit. This was the one risk she didn't want to take! Practically the whole school would be there! Kim felt Ron's arm droop over her shoulder. "Don't worry, you can always wear a full piece." Ron assured her. Kim didn't look very pleased by this idea.  
There was only a few options. But most of them were unthinkable. Kim couldn't skip the party, and she defiantly couldn't wear a one-piece. The only other option was to eliminate all swimming possibilities together.

"I have an idea Ron." Kim hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the warning, I mean it!"

Ron smiled and told her it was no problem. When Kim went back over to her mirror, Ron thought silently to himself, _'I'm going to be there for you no matter what.'  
_

About an hour later Kim was already opening her pocket mirror inches away from Bonnie's house. One final inspection of her outfit. All in all it looked fine, No stains, and no body acne. Nothing could humiliate her. All she had to do was keep her distance from Bonnie. It would be no big!  
The swimsuit she had picked was pretty sturdy. Kim had checked it. Even if Bonnie was to get her hands on it, she would NEVER be able to undo the knotting Kim had done on the straps. Kim starred at her ensemble for the day. Draped over her suit was a navy blue sheer cover-up. Her towel and sandals matched too. This way, Bonnie couldn't accuse her of classing either.  
"Hey Kim!" A boy ran up to Kim. Kim bit her lip when she saw who it was. It was no one other than the breathtaking person that was Josh Mankey. Although Kim wasn't going to say it out loud, He looked astounding in a swimsuit, and his tan looked hot! He was most definitely a step-up from Junior's fake tan. His body was also super sexy.

Kim broke her trance and hi-fived him. Her face blushed very slightly when they're hands touched.

"Hey Josh! Uh . . . what's up?" Kim could feel that butterfly sensation tingling inside of her soul once again. _'Have to calm down.'_ Kim thought to herself feeling her legs quavering. She wondered if Josh could see her body quivering. Maybe she was only imagining her uneasiness. Maybe it wasn't that apparent. Maybe . . . but probably not.  
"I didn't know that you were invited to Bonnie's party." Josh remarked surprised as walking alongside Kim towards Bonnie's pool. Everyone knew that Bonnie and Kim were rivals by now.

"Yeah . . . I was." Kim confirmed pulling open the pool-gate. As soon as her eyes left Josh's divine features and came to eye Bonnie's pool, she gasped.

Kim of course had been prepared to be surprised. According to gossip, Bonnie had an enormous house and buckets of money. She wasn't jealous of it. But she wondered why someone so lucky and fortunate could be so cruel and ungrateful. There were so many people who would do just about anything to have what Bonnie had. The whole pool area was decorated with exotic potted plants and wicker deck chairs. She had even hired people to serve food! Not to mention it was sushi. A _delicacy_. There was also a hot tub. But there was no way that Kim was going to wait in the long line just to soak a few minutes and ruin her skin. The pool itself was unbelievable. It was just about the length of an Olympic pool. It was accompanied with fountains, three different heights of diving boards, and a twirling water slide. Kim stood there flabbergasted. It was amazing. Besides the Seniors, Bonnie had everything. And she hadn't fibbed. Her pool really was filled with French mineral water.

"Hey Kim." A taunting voice spoke this time. Bonnie Rockwaller approached her. She had done well swimsuit shopping. But not quite as well has Kim had. It was a bright yellow bikini with little rhinestones that caught the sunlight. If that swimsuit hit Kim in the eye the right way, it probably could have blinded her.  
"Great party Bonnie." Kim remarked looking around for Monique.

"It really is. It took like forever to convince Mama and Papa to go on the cruise without me. You know --- they love me so much."

"I'm sure." Kim said taking a finger sandwich from the tray.

"Drink?" Bonnie offered her.

Kim wasn't too keen on hanging out with her rival. But it was better to keep a closer eye on her_. 'Just keep alert Kim.'_ She thought. Once Kim and Bonnie had each taken a diet cola they relaxed back in the chairs. _'Well, thus begins the gloating.'_ Kim looked over at Josh. He wasn't waiting around anymore. He had left to go hang with some friends. Kim waited for Bonnie to say something, but she didn't. _'That's weird.'_ She thought.  
"Where's Monique at?" Kim asked still looking around for her friend. She hoped to break the silence.

"I didn't invite Monique." Bonnie said as she took off her shoes. What? How could Monique NOT be invited? That was BEYOND weird.

"I'm going for a swim. Come on."

"I'm not going to swim today." Kim informed the feisty brunette. "Your period?" Bonnie asked almost immediately, "No . . ." Kim said ashamed.

"I-I have to work on my tan." Kim said excusing herself. Bonnie groaned and shrugged. She walked off without looking back with an smug look planted on her face.  
_'Don't get me wrong,' Kim thought watching Bonnie dive into the cerulean water, 'I would love to be in there, splashing around but It's just too risky. I'm best left here.'_

Kim felt the sun's intensity grow even more. She would leave the party a tomato with dignity.

During all this party excitement, Ron had found a step ladder and had climbed over Bonnie's high brick walls. He now had found the best potted plant to hide behind and spy on his friend. It wasn't like anything was going to happen to her. But still, it was a temptation thing. Whenever Kim faced any challenge whatsoever, Ron felt compelled to protect and help her. If something was coming to Kim, he would be here to stop it. He was willing to take the risk of being caught.

Quickly, Ron took out his Ronnunicator (from Sitch in Time movie) and called Wade.

"Wade!" Ron hissed into the speaker.

"What's up?"

"You said you had Kim microchipped right?" Wade nodded, "If you turn up the headphones, you should be able to hear what Kim is saying." Wade instructed him. Ron thanked Wade for his help and disconnected. Ron frowned and pulled back some of the branches to get a better view. All the years of being invisible at school, it was actually going to come in handy.

"Come into the water Kim! You'll tan better here!" Bonnie sang in a warm inviting voice.

"No thanks!" Kim said cheerfully.

"She's on to us!" Bonnie whispered among her three closest friends. All three of the girls were hesitant to perform the deed on Kim. After all, she was such a pleasant person to be around. But Bonnie had assured them that Kim had a great sense of humor and would not be even the slightest bit angry. Still . . . it felt wrong. In some unexplainable way, the girls felt that something terrible was going to happen.  
Bonnie thought hard. Kim obviously had heard what was going to happen. She always found out stuff like this! It was time for a new plan. Maybe a nice game of chicken would work. Yes that was it. Kim could never refuse a challenge. She knew her rival too well. Bonnie took out a little pocket knife and handed it to Stephanie.

"Take this Steph. You girls distract her, We'll drag her under and then you cut the straps Steph." Bonnie directed her. Stephanie nodded and tucked the knife out of sight.

"Chicken! Chicken!" Bonnie called jumping on top of Brick's strong, muscular shoulders. Middleton students excitedly picked partners. This game was everyone's favorite. "Come on Kim!" Bonnie tempted her in a slightly challenging voice. Kim groaned softly. She REALLY didn't want to risk it.

"Come on Kim! I'll be your partner!" Josh offered holding out his hand. _'On second thought . . .'_ Kim took his hand. All she had to do, was avoid Bonnie. How tricky could that be? "I can do anything!" Kim whispered under her breath. This was her self-assurance.  
Kim felt safe and protected on Josh's shoulders. But also she felt like she was in very much danger. Kim wrapped her hands around Josh's neck for balance as they both climbed into the water together.

"We can win this!" Kim whispered into Josh's ear excitedly.

"Can do." Josh agreed. Kim looked at Bonnie waiting for her to start the game.

"Ready. Set? Chicken!"

There was a bolt of people trudging towards each other through the water. Girls giggled as they desperately tried to knock each other off. Bonnie whispered to Brick, "Over to her! Over to Kim!" Brick nodded. He could fancy a challenge with her. Bonnie grabbed Kim's wrist surprising the cheerleader. _'How did she get so close?' _Kim thought crossly. Kim pushed her back with equal force. She didn't think it would really be that easy, did she? Kim felt Josh's grip get tighter around her ankles, with this in mind she lunged deeper forwards to attempt to shove Bonnie into the water. But Bonnie wasn't willing to go down.

"Come on Kim!" Ron cheered hopefully from afar.

He could plainly see Kim had things under control. He really didn't need to be there. Still, he listened in. Suddenly his earphones picked up something. It wasn't Kim. It was Stephanie.

"I'm going for it!" He heard her sweetly sardonic voice say.

"Going for it? Going for what?" Ron peered closer through the bushes to see Stephanie swim up behind Josh.

"No!" Ron rushed out from behind the plant. "Kim!" He yelled drawing attention to himself.

"Ron?" Kim was temporarily distracted from Bonnie. That was all the time they needed. Bonnie shoved Kim hard off Josh's shoulders. Kim fell backwards into the water. This staggered Kim. No longer was there anything to hold onto. At this moment, Kim felt two girls grab her legs and arms tightly, trapping her under there. Kim coughed. She had gotten water up her nose. _'Oh god.'_ She pleaded desperately.  
"Kim!" Ron cried taking off his shoes. He was going in after her. He couldn't allow this to happen! There was no way.

"Ron Stoppable! What are you doing here?" Bonnie screamed in shock. At this point, the whole game had frozen. Everyone seemed to realize that something wasn't right. Bonnie knew what his plan was. She had to help her friends hold Kim down! With haste she too took her dive into the misty water. Its coolness astounded her for a moment and then she joined her friends in an effort to keep Kim restrained.

Kim's eyes were shut and she squirmed around hoping to break free. She felt a cold blade touch her skin. She stopped moving. The blade would cut her if she moved around the wrong way. What was going to come was going to come. She was about to be publicly humiliated and there was nothing she could do about it. Or was there? The strap had been cut, but they hadn't de- bikinied her yet. Kim felt herself kick someone. She wasn't sure who. As that person scrambled away, she used this to her advantage. She shoved the others away and swam to the surface gasping for breath and escaped the torment of Bonnie's plot.  
"Kim!" Ron said stopping his proceedings to dive into the water.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Kim asked hurrying up the pool stairs. "I . . ." "Never mind, let's just get out of here!" Kim coughed while stifling back her tears. She was holding up her swimsuit strap proudly. She had saved herself. But still, her cheeks had never been flushed with more humiliation.

But the pool was gaping at something else. Students were screaming and panicking. Stephanie had just escaped from the pool and was running for her cell phone to dial 911. One lone student lay motionless at the bottom of the pool. The person Kim had kicked. Bonnie Rockwaller was unconscious and drowning quickly. No student had the right training, or was willing to save her. Kim screamed. This was bad. The brain needed oxygen within four minutes or it was all over. Quickly without thinking Kim jumped into the pool again to save Bonnie. Ron watched in awe as her swim suit top floated to the surface. _'Oh god.'_ He thought to himself. All he could do was wait.

Kim swam the now familiar under waters of Bonnie's pool with hope. Maybe she could reach her in time. She opened her eyes to stinging cerulean she dove deeper. She could see the body now. Bonnie's sapphire eyes were glassy and open. She looked almost like a doll. Hastily, Kim lifted Bonnie with her two arms and swam towards the surface as quickly as her legs could carry her.  
As soon as the water opened a path for Kim's head, she was gasping for air. "Someone call for help!" Kim screamed at the panicking students as they all gawked at her bare chest. Kim didn't really care anymore. There was a life at stake. It was only Bonnie's . . . but still. No one was that heartless. Kim would never allow herself to regret something in the future.

Kim laid down Bonnie's body along the pool tile. "Ron check for breathing!" Kim commanded tilting Bonnie's head up then prying her lips open.

"No breathing KP!" Ron reported in a nervous voice as he felt urgently for a pulse. _'Shit.'_ Kim thought. And Bonnie didn't seem to be gasping for air either. There was nothing obstructing her breathing. She was just unconscious. There wasn't any faint sign that Bonnie had been breathing. Kim sighed and gave Bonnie two breaths.  
"The ambulance should be here soon!" Stephanie assured the two. _'Geez, this really wasn't a very practical idea was it?'_ Stephanie thought to herself. She felt stupid. Kim was never going to forgive them for this! And yet, she had saved Bonnie's life. Kim was defiantly something else.

Kim pinched Bonnie's nose and gave her more breath. She placed her hand on Bonnie's chest to feel Bonnie's chest fall and rise; this would be her signal that Bonnie was breathing. She gave Bonnie a few more seconds. Still nothing.

"Come on." Kim said as she whacked Bonnie across the face.

"Wake-up." She said between gritted teeth. She gave Bonnie breath once more. This time, she heard Bonnie cough. _'Good lord. She's going to be okay!'_ Kim thought as she backed away from Bonnie. She saw Bonnie begin to breathe on her own. Ron wrapped a towel around his best friend protectively at this point.

"Good work Kim." He whispered. Kim held back her tears. She had saved Bonnie. That was just peachy. But she couldn't help to be a bit selfish. _'What about me? I lose everything now! What's my reward?'_ Kim though between raging sobs now. She really couldn't hold it back. Now she had been publicly mortified in front of all her classmates. Including Ron and Josh. Now how could she ever show her face in school again? Sure, she had done the noble deed. It was a lose-lose situation. If she had left Bonnie to rot in her watery grave, everyone would have hated her. Now everyone had just seen the real Kim. She felt so dirty. No sense of dignity. No pride. Nothing to keep secret anymore. She had just revealed herself to the whole school. Now, how was Kim Possible supposed to go on? For some reason, the name didn't have its usual ring to it any longer. It sounded flat, and dreary. Would she show up at school and be the new freak on the front page of the Middleton news paper? Would anyone want to be friends with such a slut anymore?  
Kim silenced her egocentric thoughts when she saw Bonnie open her eyes. Immediately she bent down and slapped her again.

"Good, you're breathing. I'd go to the hospital just in case." Kim told her getting up to leave again. Wow, Bonnie's face was a sorry sight. She was shivering and looked quite alarmed. Kim had just saved her life. Bonnie was speechless and watched Kim and Ron exit the pool area without a farewell.


	3. ly Thoughts

**Chapter 3 – Deadly Thoughts**

Kim's face was flooded with tears of sorrow, if she kept this up, she'd probably shed tears of blood, maybe even drown in them. The world seemed to be providing her with no sympathy for what had happened a short day ago. Ten minutes ago, Wade had tried to call her to report some weird crime in progress, being selfish, she removed the batteries and tossed them out the window. She would deal with that later. Right now, she just wanted to deal with herself and her own issues.

The door to Kim's room had been locked for almost an hour now. Kim's parents had been knocking on the door; even the Tweebs were trying to fly rockets into the room. But she wanted to be secluded for now. She wanted to disappear and never return. Well, maybe she couldn't vanish, but she could end her horrors. Silencing her tears she reached into her drawer and pulled out her pocket knife. It was small, but still very sharp. It would do the deed just fine.

Kim dropped to her knees onto the center of her floor. Then, there was hesitation; if she did this, if she were to really do this . . . her thoughts were interrupted by the phone. Kim growled, "I TOLD Ron to leave me alone!" She angrily picked up the receiver and shouted, "What!" "Kim?" Kim gasped in shock. That didn't sound like Ron. No, it defiantly wasn't Ron. Hastily she glanced at the caller ID. No! Kim couldn't believe it! It was Josh! She had just screamed at him!

"Oh my gosh . . . Josh I'm so . . . what is it?" Kim stuttered nervously. She couldn't believe she had been so rude! 'He probably hates me now.' Kim thought peeking back at her long awaited savior. The knife. "Listen Kim, I wanted to talk to you. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier today." "No big." Kim sniffled into the phone. "It was terrible! I can't believe Bonnie was planning something so wicked! But, you did the right thing, saving her and all. . . I mean . . . she must really be feeling it." Josh said.

Kim still couldn't believe that she did that! In front of Josh too! It was egocentric but, she really did wish she had left Bonnie in the pool. But yet, then she had agonized over the possibility of feeling bad later. But it couldn't be as bad as she was feeling now! Not close! "No, really Josh . . . I'm . . ." She couldn't even finish the sentence. Again, she burst into tears. "Kim, Is there . . . anything I can do?" "No, nothing, I've got to jet . . . good-bye Josh." Kim hung up the phone and cuddled her knees. Her eyes were glassy and blank.

Bonnie unlocked her house with her key and slowly opened the door. Her mother had gone off to buy her some more get-well-soon gifts. 'Man, Mom just doesn't get the fact that I'm FINE.' Bonnie thought tossing her hospital dress onto the sofa. She had no idea why she had even taken it with her. The hospital trip was very brief but Bonnie's mom had insisted that she stayed at least one night. Bonnie tossed her long locks into a messy ponytail and strolled out to the mailbox.

"Bills, bills, bills . . . a letter for me!" Bonnie picked it up pleasantly surprised and examined the return address. It was from Brick Flagg. Well that was weird. And so unexpected, and so . . . unwanted. What the heck was Flagg mailing her about anyway? Well, there was no use staring at the envelope. Bonnie speedily tore open the seal and took out a small folded piece of note book paper. She recognized Brick's sketchy handwriting.

**_Bonnie_,**

_Meet me at the football field on Sunday at six? I need to talk to you._

-Brick Flagg

Bonnie glanced over the note another time. Totally crushing on her. It was something she could just sense. But hey! He was hot! Bonnie glanced at her clock. It was five forty. She could still make it. Quickly, she grabbed her keys from the table again and rushed back out the door. If she played herself right, she could possibly turn everything around.

"Brick!" Bonnie squealed in a sweet voice as she kicked off her roller-blades. Brick's face brightened when he saw Bonnie approaching him. Very slyly, Bonnie slipped her arm into Brick's, "So what's up?" Bonnie asked him knowing very well what. "Well, It's just . . . Josh and I were talking and Josh told me it was time I fessed up to you." 'I KNEW IT. I knew they were friends!' Bonnie thought with extreme satisfaction. Now THIS gave her a brilliant plan! Bonnie grinned, "Fess up? To what?" she said in her most innocent voice." "Bonnie I like you. A lot." Bonnie giggled flirtatiously and said in a seducing voice, "Brick, I like you too! A LOT." Bonnie's face brightened. If all went right, she could defiantly make her next plan, work.


	4. ly Weapons

**Chapter 4 – Deadly Weapons**

"Let go of me Drakken. I'm a big girl." Shego retorted snagging her arm back. Drakken had been dragging her for hours to the very, very, very bottom floor of their current lab. 'Why couldn't there have been elevators?' Shego asked herself as she followed Drakken deeper and deeper underground. Still, she had to admit it was pretty cool.

"My apologies Shego. It is quite far down isn't it?" Shego responded by rolling her eyes. "Just show me the stupid laser thing." Shego said as Drakken finally stopped at a door. "This is it." Drakken said brightly. Shego did not even want to know how he moved all this stuff down here when his last lair was destroyed. They moved so frequently, it was funny to think of him as a junk-lover. "I think there's a light some where." Drakken said as he tripped over some old dusty boxes. Shego groaned and clapped her hands. The lights came on. "How'd you do that?" "All lights in house are clap-lights. Didn't you read those papers I gave you?" Drakken didn't answer, he only looked at the ground blankly. This obviously meant 'no'.

Drakken's smile got about ten times bigger when he saw the box he tripped over. "Yes, Shego." He hissed. "This is it." Shego tilted her head as her boss tried to unbind the package. As soon as he got it opened, he tossed out various items. Newspapers, pens, old candies. "Gross." Shego said to herself. "What?" "Nothing." She said innocently. Drakken groaned and was getting impatient. He simply dumped the box upside down. His aspiring item laid on top of the junk. A small hand gun. It was yellow, and shiny. It seemed to have hundreds of labels on it. Drakken picked it up and tossed it to Shego.

Shego's face began to lose color as she read the labels. Her eyes were squinting slightly. The writing was tiny. "Dr. D . . . wasn't this . . ." "The laser that made me get these dark circles under my eyes?" Drakken suggested simply. "Yeah." Drakken nodded. His assistant burst out laughing. Drakken did not look amused. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm being so . . ." She burst out into laughter once again.

"Quit it Shego." Shego frowned and her face got serious again. "This is an extremely lethal weapon Drakken. Do you know that?" "I am well aware." Shego fingered the little gun a bit longer then looked up at him. A small smile formed across her lips. "Perfect."


	5. A Solo Mission

**Chapter 5 – A Solo Mission**

"Oh Brick, You're so sweet." Bonnie said as she fussed with his hair a bit. Her smile was sweet and innocent. She couldn't let Brick know she was only using him. "I like you more every time I see you." "I feel the same." Bonnie admitted as she let Brick embrace her. She held on loosely. She didn't like him. But right now, he was her best weapon against Kim. Slowly she massaged Brick's neck. "I love you Brick." Bonnie lied. Brick stopped holding Bonnie and looked at her. "I love you too Bonnie. More than anything." 'Geez, we've only been TOGETHER for a couple of hours . . . now he loves me more than anything? Pathetic.' Bonnie didn't let Brick catch her rolling eyes. Bonnie decided to make a move on him. Hastily, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. This startled Brick. But he was glad it happened. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Bonnie's hands were delicately dancing with Brick's golden hair; Bricks hands were secured around Bonnie's waist. But as the kiss got deeper, his hands were restless, and they began to move to more sacred places. Bonnie stopped him abruptly.

Brick looked confused. Once again he had done the wrong thing. "I'm sorry Bonnie. Don't break up with me." Bonnie just smiled and whispered in his ear. "Let's let the whole world know we're in love. Okay Brick?" Brick just gulped and nodded. Then the make-out session continued.

Kim sighed and threw away her last tissue. She would hold back the rest of her tears and suck it up. On the job, Kim Possible couldn't be seen crying. She hadn't told Wade that she was going to take the robbery mission. She had decided on her own, "Who needs Wade anyway? Not me. I can do anything. I don't need Ron or Rufus. I can do everything myself." She pulled her black shirt over her head. Her hair flew out of place. She didn't even bother to pick up the brush. She was so overwhelmed in self- pity that she had almost put on two different shoes.

Kim exited through the back door and went to the corner of the road to wait for her ride. Wade hadn't set up her ride this time. This time she was going to be a normal Middleton citizen and take the bus. Kim stared at her watch. She was early by three minutes. She wished the bus would hurry. She didn't even know who committed the crime. She hadn't asked Wade for security camera shots. But she could do it still. 'I'm not being stubborn. It's just something I have to do. I have to prove myself, the true myself, to myself.' Then a whooshing sound filled Kim's ears. The bus was then in front of her. Shyly, she boarded the bus. She was the only person at the stop. She handed her paper pass to the bus driver and took a seat next to a small old woman. It was just then that Kim noticed that the woman wasn't wearing shoes. She was wearing a ratty black skirt and shirt, both were stained with mud. The lace had worn off due to age. 'How interesting.' Kim thought to herself. For this brief moment, Kim had forgotten her dilemma. Politely, she tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" The Woman turned to look at her. Her eyes were tired with dark circles under then. She looked like she had no bones left to hold up her skin. Kim was staggered by her appearance. She stuttered at her words. "Uh . . . Hi! I'm K-k-kim—K-kim Possible. I noticed that you aren't wearing any shoes." "What's it to ya!" The woman snapped back. She had a heavy accent. It wasn't something common in Middleton. "Well, it's uh . . . odd. Did you lose them?" "How could I have lost them?" "Anything can happen. I help save the world. I hear lots of crazy stories." "Just another wanna-be- superhero." The woman smiled as if it were the sweetest thing she could say to someone.

"N-no. I really help people. Like, people in danger. And you just have me a little concerned." "I don't care who I concern. It ain't none of your damn business. It ain't nobody's. Hear?" Kim gulped and nodded. She had certainly picked the wrong person to sit next to. She was harsh. "Hurry up driver. I got places to be. We aren't on Sunshine Road." The woman kicked her foot against the side of the bus. It surprised Kim. The sound was hard and loud. It didn't even look like it hurt her. Kim decided to try again. "What kind of shoes were they? Maybe I can help you find them." The woman groaned. "Get it through yer head Lin," "Kim." Kim corrected her slightly irritated. "Whatever." The woman didn't even seem to mind that she had called Kim by the wrong name. Even a slight apology would have been civil. "I didn't lose my shoes." The woman informed her. "What happened?" Kim asked. She was still curious about this. The woman crossed her arms and glared at Kim. Obviously she wasn't going to answer. 'This is suspicious.' Kim thought. Perhaps this woman robbed the jewelry store.

"Empty your bags for me." Kim told the woman. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Empty the bags." The woman hesitated. Kim smirked. She knew it. Finally a breathless question from the woman, "But . . . why?" "I'm on a mission. Jewelry robbery." "You accusin' me? You ain't no cop. You got no right in the world to meddle with me." Kim responded to this by showing the woman her badges of identification. The woman sighed. Apparently she took Kim as an authority figure now. "Feated by lil girl. What next?" The woman sighed and handed her a purse. It was made of duct tape. The entire bag. The woman had been keeping it under her shirt. Kim was surprised by what she found.

First Kim found an ID. The woman's full name was Farren Kalli Caissan. Kim knew just about everyone in Middleton, but no one went by that name. It was bizarre. Her photo was pictured. Even stranger. She was wearing the same clothing she was wearing now. Her clothes looked ugly, even in the picture, they were stained with clumps of dirt and gunk. Her age was fourty-five. Then it got stranger. The rest of the card was blank. No location. No phone number. No nothing. Kim looked further into the wallet. No driver's license either. Aside from the ID card was three dollars, and six pennies. "Ms. Caissan. I'd like to know more about your identification. Where are you from?" "No where." Farren answered hanging her head. Kim paused a moment, "What?" "I'm homeless. No phone."

That was a shocker. Ms. Caissan had to be the only homeless person in Middleton. Middleton was too rich to have poor people. "Why are you in Middleton?" "I'm a wander. I'm here for time being. I go down to Lowerton tonight. Wherever they're willing to take me." Ms. Caissan was no longer looking at Kim at this point. "You can't even afford a pair of shoes?" As soon as Kim had said that, she wished she could have taken it back. She hadn't meant to be so cold. "I have eight children. All big boys. Still growin' . . . most of em. I got to buy their shoes first. Myself, I'm second." The woman told her. "Your children travel with you?" "Nah. When my husband Jonathan died, we were left with nothing. He was the one with the work. So I left them. I've been walking and hitchhiking everywhere, getting what money I can." "Who takes care of the children?" "My oldest son. He's almost nineteen now." Kim caught a tear rolling down the woman's cheek.

"Middleton Diamond Store!" The bus driver called. The bus came to a sudden halt. This was her halt. That had been a very interesting ride. Kim had no idea what to do about this. Part of her hated it, part of her felt guilty. The guilt got the best of her. Before descending from her seat, she kicked off her black boots and handed them to Ms. Caissan. The woman raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. "They're for you. Now you can have some shoes." "They're your shoes." "No, they're yours. I can fight without shoes. Makes it easier to climb and stuff. I can always get a new pair. For you." Ms. Caissan didn't say thank you. Instead she shoved them hard against Kim's stomach. Kim grunted. Ms. Caissan growled, "Don't you ever come near me again with yerself for yer shoes. Get off the bus. Leave me be." "But. . ." Ms. Caissan spat at her. "Get off the bus! This is your stop. Take yer shoes and go!"

Kim scrabbled her shoes into her arms and stumbled off the bus. She was confused and felt like she was missing something that no one understood. Kim watched the bus continue it's journey until it disappeared. The image of Ms. Caissan still stayed in her mind.

"Ms. Possible! Thank the gods you've finally arrived!" A stout silver- haired woman shook her hand steadfastly. Her eyes were hazy from weeping; she was dressed in a stingy yellow pullover. Kim guessed the diamond store had been closed for a while. Kim had only been to this store once in her life with Monique. The regular faculty wore formal dress. "No prob Mrs. Chaffer. What's the sitch?" Mrs. Chaffer laughed while still forcing her tears back. "Always right to business." The woman led her to a display case. The glass was broken and there were watch dogs growling at it. "It pretty much speaks for itself."

Kim reached her hand towards the display case and it was almost bitten off by the hounds. "Nice pets." Kim commented audibly. "It doesn't make sense. Best security force. Hidden cameras, watch dogs, booby traps, the works! Yet, the dogs don't even seem to know what happened!" Mrs. Chaffer wailed and wiped her nose. "What was in here." "A diamond tiara. Belonged to a Grand Duchess. Finest green diamonds." "Green diamonds?" "They aren't only white, you know." "Yes. I know." "Anyway, now it's gone! We haven't got one single clue!"

Kim peered closer to the glass and the hounds snapped into action again. "Send the dogs away." "Certainly. Haley! Brittney! Outside!" Mrs. Chaffer shouted at the dogs. The dogs obeyed and took their duties outdoors. Kim carefully examined the broken glass. "The glass is burnt. Did you notice the burn marks Ms. Chaffer?" "I did. Lasers, I assume." She answered hovering over Kim. "Doubt it. You'd need a pretty strong laser to damage glass like this . . . wouldn't you Ms. Chaffer?" "I suppose." Kim looked closer. No pocket laser could be that damaging, it would take too long. And it was a strange shape too. Kim frowned and picked up a shard of glass. It had burnt scratch marks on it. Suddenly she knew. "Thank you for alerting me. I think I know where to find your tiara and who has it." Mrs. Chaffer nodded and bit her lip nervously as she waited for Kim's verdict. Kim looked at the glass one last time and reviewed the story in her head. There was only one person that was so clever at slipping security.

"Shego. It was Shego and Drakken." Kim informed the woman as she tucked the glass shard into her pocket. She would need evidence to the authorities. She was getting real tired of all this crap they were making her go through. Kim would make sure they were locked away forever.

Kim smiled pleasantly at Mrs. Chaffer and departed from the diamond store. If Shego and Drakken were convicted, she could prove herself, that she could do something herself, without any help.

Kim did a few simple exercises on the outside of Drakken's lair. This was a preparation that she usually didn't do, but today, without Ron or Wade at her security, anything could happen. But she was prepared for anything. She was prepared for death itself. She wanted to prove she could do something **single-handedly**. Here was her opportunity. She had fought Drakken and Shego before, but this was her **ultimate challenge**.

Swiftly, she made some very light air kicks, she was trying to stretch out her legs. That tended to be her weak point. Shego was well aware of this detail and always used it to her advantage. As far as Kim was concerned, Shego's only weakness was, she was easily distracted and too over-confident. A personality flaw. She hated to compliment her enemy but her fighting was pretty much perfect.

Kim sighed and stared at the window. 'Well, it's time.' She thought her hands twisting. What if something were to go wrong? Would she ever be found? She did not know, but she was too reckless to turn back now. Kim let her body relax in a crouched position upon the crate she was balancing on. Kim planned to spring from the crate into the second floor of the lab. She let her hands cover her face and she sprung through the glass window. The glass shattered all around her. Kim flipped over and landed feet flat on the ground. "Drakken!" She shouted, her voice echoing the lair.

Drakken was sitting in an office chair, his grin got bigger, "We've been expecting you Kim."

Kim growled and approached Drakken demanding for the diamond tiara. Drakken shook his head and as usual, cried for Shego. Everything was going as usual. Shego entered the room, sulky and sardonic. Kim noticed a Shego's leg pocket was weighed down by something heavy. The fabric looked ready to rip. "What is that?" Kim asked pointing at the pocket. Shego smirked, "I **don't** have to answer you!" Shego swung her glowing fist towards Kim's face. It took a moment for Kim's reflexes to kick in, but she dodged it in time. 'Today, Shego's going to be more feeble at her mid-calf because of that thing in her pocket.' Kim noted to herself as she squirmed out of Shego's leg-lock. "Where's your crew today Kimmie?" "Shut it!" Kim kicked Shego in the side. Shego held it for moment with one hand and used the other one to claw Kim in the neck. Kim suddenly felt blood trickle. First time in AGES that Shego had ever made her bleed.

Kim grabbed Shego's ankle and knocked her to the floor. She could hear Drakken's angry rants in the background. Quickly, she pinned her down Shego's wrist, but she wasn't fast enough. Shego jabbed her knee forcefully into Kim's stomach. This made her start to gag, with this temporary distraction, Shego had her pinned in an instant. Kim struggled and struggled but she couldn't get free. With horror she saw what was in Shego's pocket, it was gold and shiny and was shaped like . . . like a . . . **gun**. Shego wasn't going to use a gun on her? Kim noticed Shego taking aim at her head. _Was she?  
_  
Kim suddenly blanked out and was motionless. Shego loosened her grip on the trigger and sighed, "There you go chief. Kim Possible is out. It's done." Shego and Drakken both grinned slightly and left Kim to her own doom.


	6. Broken Down

**Chapter 6 – Broken Down**

**---------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile...**

**---------------------------------------**

"Kimmie? Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible knocked on the door with Kim's lunch tray. "I have some lunch for you. May I come in?" After receiving no response Mrs. Possible went in without invitation. Something seemed wrong to her. A mother always knew. Her sobbing had been silenced and she could hear the air-conditioning vent. The bed was empty. Mrs. Possible went to the bathroom and knocked. No answer. Then her eyes caught something lying innocently enough on the floor. The light reflected off it, her pocket knife. A dismal eerie sound seemed to play in Mrs. Possible's ear it grew louder and louder, something terrible was happening. Her chest began to beat faster and faster, her eyes were loosing sheen, She reached for the phone and punched in a number mechanically.

"Kim?"

"Wade, it's Kim's mom. We have trouble. Kim's gone."

"_Gone_?"

"_Yes_. Her room is empty. I can't find her. Wade, I'm worried! Please, please! Find her!"

There was an immediate clashing of keys heard through the phone.

"Got her, she's a few miles away. I'll send Ron to check things out."

"Thank you."

"None required."

Kim's mother clicked off the phone and prayed Wade would hurry, she swore she could hear Kim's screams from yonder.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, you'll never get this room cleaned if you don't stop reading the old magazines you find lying around." Mrs. Stoppable complained as she lifted up a pair of boxers and added them to her laundry basket. She wasn't sure if they were clean . . . or dirty. Ron gingerly laid down his Steel Toe comic and got down on his hands and knees again. "I still don't see why you insist on helping." Ron complained. He watched his mother engross herself in agony when she discovered her son's lint collection from last year.

"Revolting! What is this?"

"Uh . . ."

His Ronnunicator interrupted him just in time. Instantaneously he answered, "Save me!" Wade blinked, "Ron, Kim _needs_ you. She's disappeared from her room. I tracked her but her signal's faint. I think she might be hurt!" Wade said with urgency, he allowed Ron examine the tiny dot on the screen. It was nearly transparent. Ron's mouth was perfectly round. Did this mean it was his turn to be the hero? Obviously, or else Wade wouldn't have called him. "Mom, I'm sorry. The world needs _me_." Ron said blowing her a kiss. He had been waiting to say that line since he was practically eight. He pretended not to hear his mother's angry screaming in the background.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the ride Robbie." Ron remembered. Kim always thanked people, sometimes he would forget. Kim had reminded him and she wasn't even there. The blonde Oh Boy flipped his hair and smiled, "I'm only giving you the ride because Kim helped save our band." Ron sighed and nodded before departing from limo. "I'll be sure to mention the favor you gave me to Kim." This seemed to please the pop-star enough. Ron waved to Robbie and started to the entrance of the lair. "Kim? Kim?" He called softly.

"Kim?"

". . ." That wasn't his voice. Who else was here? "Show yourself insignificant mortal!"

A confused Mankey stepped out of the shadows. _"Insignificant mortal?"_ He asked with a snicker. Ron scratched his head, "What are _you_ doing here?" Josh grinned, "I was going to ask you the same thing, I called Kim's mom, she seemed to be in a panic about Kim being missing. I called Wade for her positioning." **"YOU CALLED WADE!"** Ron shouted, appalled. This was _HIS_ job. Not Mankey's. Did he just think he could waltz in and steal it? This was his terf. "I've got _everything_ under control," Ron managed stiffly, "Get out of here." Josh shook his head knocked on the door. Ron smacked his head. "Look, you can't just knock on the door like that, you have to kick it down." Ron instructed as he busted the door open. The two hurried inside.  
Ron was about to speak until he saw Kim lying on the floor, her head was tilted the other direction. His hating towards Mankey was temporarily paused. Something much more meaningful than hate was lying motionlessly a few feet away. "KP!" "Kim!" Both ran over. Ron tilted her head over and gasped. She was a sorry-sight. Her eyes were glassy and wide-open like she had seen a ghost. She wasn't blinking, just staring into space and her lips were slightly parted as if in shock. Josh immediately checked her wrist. "There's a pulse." Ron did some more examinations. "She's just out cold, what the hell happened?" Ron said noticing the blood on her neck. "Oh god!" Josh exclaimed noticing the wound. "_Shego_." Ron said in vain. "That bleeding is terrible, the wound is so deep." Josh said examining it further as if it were the most intriguing thing on earth. 'Do I have to do everything?' Ron thought. He used his teeth to rip off his sleeve from his mission shirt. He handed the fabric to Josh. "Apply pressure to the wound. I'm going to get an ambulance over here and try to find some water or even some ice. She really got a job done on herself this time!" Josh silently obeyed and Ron retrieved his Ronnunicator and beeped Wade. "Sup?" Ron struggled to find the right words. "Kim is . . . Kim is _hurt_." Ron began to cry right there. It was unexpected, but it just plunged out of him. He had a bad vibe. Kim would make it, she wasn't that badly hurt, but things looked pretty awful. Wade was immediately concerned, "What?" "She's at Drakken's lair, no one appears to be here, she's just lying here unconscious." Ron said between raging sobs. Wade typed furiously across the keyboard. "Okay, I see her now. Don't worry, I already called an ambulance. They should be here in no time. In the mean time, do everything you can." Wade said signing off hurriedly to locate Drakken and Shego.

"Mmmmm." A female voice said.

"Kim!"Both boys turned to her attention.

Kim's eyes were fluttering furiously. "Ron? Ron is that you? Turn on the lights, I can't see anything. My eyes are open. I can't see." "The lights are _on_ Kim." Josh reported. "Who is that?" "Josh." "Josh?" There was slight excitement and disbelief in her voice. "Yeah." He said waving his hand in front of her face. "Can you see my hand?" "Yeah I can see it... _barely_." "Good, you're just dizzy." Kim smiled and coughed, she really wasn't feeling her best. Things began to go from a gray color to a midnight black. "Josh, wave your hand again! Wave it again!" Kim demanded. Josh obeyed. "I'm waving it." Kim gasped. "I can't see it! I can't see anything! Everything is dark! What's wrong? I feel my eyes open! Why can't I see!" Kim began to blubber, she was exhausted. Kim felt her upper body get hoisted off of the ground. Someone was holding her. "Cry all you want to, you poor little thing. I'll hold you here until you are finished." Kim heard Josh say. Kim continued to blubber into Josh. "You don't understand anything!" Ron screamed at Josh. "I think I do, a little bit." Josh said softly as he smoothed massaged he patted her back. 'No you don't.' Ron thought. He had only seen Kim cry twice in his life, and this was the third time. Missions didn't usually bring her down like this, it took a lot of work. It wasn't entirely Bonnie's fault either. Ron could see what the problem was. 'I should be comforting her. _I_ would do a better job.' Ron thought to himself as he heard sirens in the background. This came as a relief to him. "Hear that KP? They've come to get you."


	7. The Messenger

**Chapter 7 – The Messenger**

-----------------------------------------------------------

At Kim's house there lived a mad-woman and a mad-man and two mad-children. Kim's mother seemed to be quite restless due to her rapid pacing. Jim sat apart from Tim for the first time in his life. His fingers were drumming upon the coffee table. Mr. Possible was slouched down in his evening chair looking like a disgrace. Tim was staring at his hands as if he had just discovered them now. As soon as one of Jim's fingers hit the table, Mrs. Possible would let out a short, _"Oh!"_ As _if_ she was expecting something. Mr. Possible had the TV news on for less than two minutes when Kim's story came on. She had been rushed to the hospital from what they knew. Mrs. Possible had of course, rushed out to the Hospital as fast as her little legs could carry her, but there was no success. Kim had not come to that hospital; she had gone off to a private hospital in Maine. The hospital Kim laid in was more medically advanced. They only took emergencies. This only made the situation much, much worse.

Ron had been watching them from the window silently for some time now. The doctors had specially requested****Ron to retrieve the family. Being the messenger was the hardest part. He took a deep breath and exhaled. That was Kim's way of relieving stress; maybe it would work for him too. He turned the door knob slowly and when he released it, all eyes were on him.

**"Ron!"** The whole room took acknowledgement of him.

"What's the news Ronald?" Mr. Possible asked as he got to his feet; He leaned forward and took Jim's nearest hand to stop his drumming. He squeezed it tightly.

"Wha-" He began, "Shh!" Mrs. Possible spat at him fiercely. The twin lowered his bottom lip. A definite Kim pout. Ron almost smiled for a second. They really were, all alike. Ron moved to the center of the room.

"Please sit down, Dr. P." Ron said grimly. Mr. Possible obeyed.

"Is it serious?" Mrs. Possible inquired fretfully.

"They wouldn't tell me," He shook his head, "They want us all together when they tell us."

Mrs. Possible gasped. She knew what that usually meant. The doctors always did that when there was stable damage or death done to a patient. She felt some pain for her beloved Kim, but most for the doctors. It must have been a rough injury. Now they had to announce the injury or possibly death of a world-hero. _'Possibly death?'_ She thought. She couldn't believe she had thought that so lightly.

"Is Kim dead?" She asked suddenly.

Ron gulped. "I don't think so. Wade set us up with a ride which is waiting outside; Kim is under intensive care as I speak." Ron walked over to the shades and pulled them back revealing a white jet.

"It's private, just for us. There are little bags of peanuts too." No one responded to Ron's attempt to lighten the mood. The room was stiff.

Mr. Possible was first to make a rise from the little comfort provided from his evening chair. He wasn't ready to hear whatever the doctors were prepared to tell him. But he was the father, and no matter how terrible, he had to act as the brave example. As he began to exit he heard the rest of the Possible family scramble up some belongings and head out. Ron, waited for them all to exit before shutting and locking the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There was a miserable family, a miserable friend and a Barbie-wanna-be flight attendant aboard the jet. The pilot had concealed himself from the dismal scene.

"_Peanuts_?" The blonde flight attendant held out a tray. Ron accepted a package gratefully while everyone else passed on her offer. For some reason, eating helped calm him down. It was something to get his mind off other things. He opened the package and released a few into his palm. They were honey-roasted. He popped one in his mouth. It was delicious. Kim would probably want a package.

_'Ah! Stop thinking about her! Get Kim out of your brain!'_ he told himself. But he couldn't. She was too wonderful. And now she was lying on a cold hospital bed. The springs digging into her spine through the thin mattress, and doctors crowding all around her screaming incoherent words. The hot lights and breath of the room embracing her almost bare skin. Ron knew what it was like and what Kim was suffering through right now. A mixture of hot and cold. He had had his share of trips to the hospital, from mission accidents. But still, nothing quite so serious. What if she really _was_ dying? Or what if she actually _succeeded_ in dying? There! _That was a fearful point!_ Where would that leave him? Ron had never even reached this thought before. It seemed like such a scary chance. It was going to be a close-call. Personally, he wouldn't be able to imagine life without his cherry-haired friend. So loyally waiting by his locker; her green eyes lighting up like fireworks when they hit the sunlight. Just speaking to her was like a window into another world, a strange beautiful world that no one else had seen. Although he associated with her daily, he always felt there was so much more to learn about her. The only true knowledge he was receiving might now end. For him, Kim was the entire essence of life itself. Without Kim, he amounted to nothing. People at school knew him as, 'Kim's friend', 'Mad-dog for Kim's squad', or the occasional 'Kim's boyfriend'. Without her, who was he really? If days with her ended, he would feel no true patience for anything anymore. Kim had taught Ron how to do life in a _whole_ different way. Not to just live it, but to experience it and take every opportunity given. Would he stop seeing her grace the gym with her cheerleading, or blow away the choir with her powerful singing voice? Would Middleton High become _Kimless_ all together? The talent and the only hope for happiness would sink right down into the Earth's core with her. Her beauty would be _eternally wasted_

Ron gasped as he came to a sudden realization. _He was in love with Kimberly Ann Possible._

-----------------------------------------------------------

(**Notes:** Those of you who are re-reading the story might have noticed that this chapter is a little bit different! I made a lot of changes on it. I wanted it to be even prettier than last time because this is one of my favorite chapters. I noticed that there are a bunch of new readers and I hope they're enjoying it too! There aren't so many chapters this time around but more content in each chapter! Also I thank you for your kind reviews! The last time this story was up, it had 294 reviews and it already has 13, that's great to see that people are still interested! Anyway, I've got to run! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!)


	8. Her Condition

**Chapter 8 – Her condition**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great, you're all here." The doctor said leading them down the corridor. She was a slim young woman with long brown hair that hung in a single messy braid at her waist. Mr. Possible glared at the young doctor. Youth were usually the most inexperienced doctors.

"How _old _are you?" He asked irritated.

"23, this is one of the most interesting cases I've seen at the hospital." She remarked almost cheerfully.

"I didn't catch your name." Mrs. Possible said reminding the girl.

She turned around and smiled sweetly at them, "Doctor Lorelei Reynolds." She held out her hand for anyone.

Mrs. Possible shook it limply. "I'm Dr. Possible of Middleton hospital."

"Brain sergeant right?"

Mrs. Possible was surprised she knew this. "Why, yes."

"Dr. Reynolds?" Ron snagged her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is Kim going to die?"

Dr. Reynolds sighed and realized that she wasn't going to be able to avoid the issue any longer. "Please, sit down all of you." Ron took first claim of a chair and Jim and Tim got it next. The adults stood. Satisfied she began, "As we speak about eighteen of our top doctors are in investigation of Miss Kimberly Ann Possible. However, it seems our diagnosis is correct. But there appears no reasoning for it."

"Well what's wrong?" Tim asked, "Can we see her?" Jim followed.

The doctor sighed and nodded. "You can _see_ her, but she can't see you."

"What!" Everyone yelled this at once.

Ron felt his heart rip in two. He knew she was dead, he knew it all along.

"You can't see her, because she's_blind_."

This put an instant shush over the rush in everyone for a moment. Ron broke it with a flat, "_Blind_?" He was in sheer disbelief. He watched in horror as Dr. Reynolds' nodded again in somber.

Kim couldn't be blind. It wasn't as bad as death but it certainly wasn't fortunate! His new found love would never see the wonders of the earth again! Never see the beautiful formation of a rose again; a mission wasn't very likely. She wouldn't ever have get to swoop her milky hand over her eyes to shield the sun or turn on her flashlight to see her way through dark alleys on missions.

"She can't be blind!" Ron shouted angrily.

"I know, it's hard to believe but from what we can see, all senses in her eyes have been shut off."

"Can you fix it?" Asked Ron suddenly.

"We want to, but we need to figure out what blinded her in the first place." Dr. Reynolds explained to Ron. She showed him some charts. "All parts in her eye appear completely functional, which puzzles us, they just aren't responding. Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

"I haven't the faintest clue." Ron reported as he reached for his Ronnunicator. Maybe Wade would have an idea. He hated to be the messenger but it was for Kim. "Wade?"

"How is Kim doing? Alright?" Wade asked immediately. Apparently he had been worried too. His eyes were puffy. Ron sometimes forgot Wade was only ten. Seeing his fellow friend Kim hurt must have been hard for him. Ron could tell he had been crying.

"Things aren't looking good. Kim's blind." He announced flatly.

"Blind?" He repeated.

"Blind as a bat."

Wade held back his tears and nodded bravely. This did not bode well for the team. Wade nodded again indicating it was time to ask what he had called for.

"Wade, the doctors aren't sure if the damage in permanent. They need to know what exactly happened in the lab. Can you stream us a security camera tape?" Wade didn't respond but he pressed a few keys and up came the camera. Ron allowed the Possible family to gather around the tiny screen. The first thing Ron saw was Drakken in his chambers lying motionlessly on his bed. The time on the screen read: 12 AM. "Fast forward Wade!" Ron yelled into the Ronnunicator. But Wade had already done it.

"We've been_ expecting_ you Kim."

Ron and Kim's family watched in utter shock and disappointment. Kim didn't put up a very good fight without Ron at her side. Kim's father even made this remark out loud. They watched as Shego clawed deep into Kim's exposed neck.

"Injury on the neck from mysterious clawed woman." Dr. Reynolds muttered making a note in her medical records book.

"Her name is Shego." Tim told her keeping his eyes on the screen. All residents of the room grunted when they saw Shego force her knee into Kim's stomach. That **_had_** to hurt. Ron's eyes widened when he saw Shego slam Kim down and move a gold gun to Kim's face and fire twice into each eye. It wasn't a gun. It was a laser.

Ron clenched his fists tightly together when he heard Kim's scream get cut off. Her movement then stopped completely. He heard Shego's last statement and scowled. _'They planned this! It isn't fair! I should have been there!'_ Ron thought as the tape ended.

"Where is Shego now?" Ron wanted to kill her with his bare hands.

"With Drakken, but it looks like they've deserted their lair and fled somewhere. My tracking device isn't picking up their location." Wade responded obviously disappointed about Shego and Drakken escaping again. _'Why did Kim have to go on that mission by herself?_' Ron thought silently to himself.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Reynolds tapped Ron in the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please ask that young man on the screen to send me a copy of the security camera file?" She asked Ron with a sweetened face. Wade responded, "sure" before Ron could even answer. Dr. Reynolds took a few minutes to talk with Wade. After that she shook Mr. Possible's hand and informed them that she was getting a page from another room. She excused herself and gave her guests Kim's room number.

"208." Ron had already found the room. "She's in here." Ron informed the worried family.

Ron reached for the doorknob then hesitated. Kim's life had now turned to a tragedy because of a stupid laser. Kim might soon even forget what he looked like. That was a scary though.

"Open the door already," Whined Jim who received a scolding from his mother. Ron sighed. In there, that stuffy crowded room. Lying in a cold disgusting hospital bed. Ron could sympathize. He took another deep breath and opened the door prepared for the best or worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Room 208 was bustling with doctors. Many were gathered around Kim's bed poking at her and asking her questions. Several more were behind the curtain. They were screaming. Apparently the person beyond the curtain was suffering and dying. "Hurry up boys we can still save him!" Ron heard one of them bellow. These words were _not_ reassuring. They ran through Ron like hot knives. Ron then focused on Kim.

"When were you born?" One doctor asked.

"June --" Kim started before she was interrupted with another question.

"Do you take any drugs?"

"No I,"

"Sexually active then?"

**"No!"** Kim looked distressed. Her eyes were covered with a black blind fold.

"When was your last period?"

"Leave her alone!" Ron shouted coming to her side. The doctors looked a little weary. "She's alright; give her some breathing room now." Ron looked shaken. He wasn't holding back his tears. Kim wouldn't see him crying.

"Ron!" Kim had recognized his voice immediately. Ron was breath taken. Even strapped into a hospital bed, sweat dripping down her face, tangled hair plastered to her forehead and no beautiful green eyes, she was the most beautiful person in the world.

"Kimmie . . ." Mrs. Possible smiled sadly. She was holding back.

"Hey, Mom." Kim said as if everything were the same.

"Hi Kimmie-Cub." His tone was grave, his face dull.

"Daddy," Kim frowned, "So serious. Are the tweebs here too?"

"Yeah, they aren't going to admit it though." Kim's mother said with a chuckle.

"They were worried too." Ron remarked.

The tweebs cried out together, "No we weren't!"

After some light laughter the attention turned back to Kim. "Kim," Ron spoke through the tears he was desperately trying to hold back.

"Ron, stop." Ron blinked.

"Please, don't speak to me as if I were a rotten vegetable. I'm _blind_, not dead." Kim told him.

Ron smiled weakly. No, she wasn't dead. But how could she act so positive about everything? Ron threw his arms over her bedspread and started to wail. He couldn't hold back any longer. "Kim --- I was so worried!" Kim felt around the bed spread for Ron's hand. She sighed and gripped it.

Kim's mother was patient. "Kimmie, your father and I will go answer the doctor's questions for you." She said sweetly as she led Mr. Possible away leaving the kids alone for a moment. "Jim and Tim, you come too. Maybe you can pick out something nice for Kim in the gift shop." She suggested grabbing each of their shirt collars. "But!" They both protested. "_No buts_." She said firmly. Then she softened and winked at them. "And you can have the credit card to buy it." Both the twins faces brightened and they squealed together, "Awesome!" They were gone in a flash. Mr. and Mrs. Possible took their time exiting as if taking their last looks at Kim. Ron waited for the door to close.

"I was _so_ worried." Ron repeated as the door closed.

Kim shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But Kim, look what . . ." Kim raised her hand and covered his mouth and playfully retorted, "Ron, I can't look. I may never look again in my life."

Ron pushed Kim's hand away. "I can't believe you thought you could handle Shego on her own it was, you were," He was searching for the right word. _"Overconfident?"_ Kim suggested mildly.

"Yeah, that."

Kim grinned and pushed the covers aside. "Come in." Ron complied and laid next to her. They were both silent for a moment. Kim seemed to still be embracing the dark. Ron wanted to break the silence.

"Was Josh here?"

"Earlier, he left to go to Church."

"Church?" It was hard to believe Monkey attended church.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to pray for me." Kim whispered her cheeks were stained pink. Ron groaned, somehow he always managed to hold Kim's heart captive. He decided to change the subject, "Does _it_ hurt?"

"Being blind?"

Ron knew this was a sensitive topic now. It was dangerous territory. He nodded, and then realized Kim couldn't see this so he said, "Yeah." He just couldn't get used to it.

"It hurts. Like a thousand guns shot into my side Ron. It hurts on the inside. I know I won't be able to help as many people anymore. I'll be too busy helping myself." Ron tucked her velvety fire hair behind her ear.

"I'll do missions for a while if you like, until you're ready. I'll start by killing Shego."

"NO! They did this to ME. That job is mine." Kim scowled. Ron understood and laid his arm across her waist protectively.

More silence…

"Am I allowed to lie next to you like this?" Ron asked nervously.

"I think so. I'm not on life-support or anything." Ron relaxed and stared at her wonder again. He'd tell her now. He had to. "I love you Kim." He burst out suddenly. Kim smiled wide and said amiably, "I love you too." But Ron knew that Kim didn't love him the way he desired to be loved. He would make that his ultimate mission above all. He wanted to hold her, love her, and protect her until the day he died. "Kim," He spoke deeply,

"_Let me be your eyes."_

-----------------------------------------------------------


	9. Why I      Her

**Chapter 9 – Why I Hate Her**

**An important note to my readers before you begin this chapter**_ Hi everyone! Juneroses here. This notice is for my more frequent readers who have read the original Cerulean before it was deleted. I'm aware that because of the deletion and the new upload of the story that I have many, many new readers (that's great!) and I'm also aware that some of you are fans of the story and are re-reading it (even cooler) so I'm going to ask for your opinion on this. Since you've already read this, you already know how the story goes and how the story ends. When this FanFiction was deleted you see… I intended to re-upload it the same way as it was… same storyline… same ending so it could be among my achieves. Out of all the fanfictions I've written, I hold this one closest to my heart. It really was a true journey to write this. This story as you know, is a drama and many many events take place in this lengthy piece of work. So anyway, as I've been uploading the chapters little by little I wondered if that's the way you guys would want it to go. I know for a fact that some of you guys really liked the storyline and it kept you on the edge of your chairs the whole time. I know a few of you were truly touched by the ending some more of you… well… disliked it a lot. So I asked myself, 'what would you guys truly prefer to read? The original or a new different version of Cerulean?' The ending could be changed, events in the story could change but its really up to you guys. I really want your input on this. So basically the question is: "If you could change something, or a few things about this story… what would they be?". You can give me the answer to this question via review, e-mail or AOL Instant Messenger (Tickle Me Suz). Tell me what you liked about the old story, or didn't like, make suggestions. I'd really like this story the way it was meant to be and that's up to you (so I can get lots of reviews… lol). So send me a message please! I really appreciate it and I really will reply. Thanks a lot and Thank you for being my guides, my fans, and my support for all this time! I 3 you all! And now, on to the chapter…_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron remembered Kim saying _"yes"_ to his breathless question. Ron wasn't very keen on leaving Kim alone but the doctors had _insisted_ she needed some rest. Ron decided that he would use what was in his current savings to help Kim while in the hospital. Ron actually had quite a bit of money. He didn't spend it as water like Kim. He knew if Kim had a few more blankets and some new CD's, spending a couple days sightless in a hospital would be a little easier. He walked into the Linens 'n things store and was greeted by one of his classmates.

"Ron?" She was in disbelief. She didn't expect to see him here.

Ron wasn't very happy to see her right this moment. He wasn't in the greatest of moods either. "Hey Tara." He said dismally staring over her boney shoulders looking into the distance.

"How are you? I work part time here, did you know? Oh! I bet you'd like to see the candy collection we have? Hmmm, how is that? Oh! Did you hear about . . ."

"I'll see you later." Ron interrupted a bit too rudely heading off in another direction, ignoring her babble. _'Man, does she ever shut up?'_ She always rolled things off her tongue before anyone could get a word in edgewise.  
It took only a moment to find the section selling blankets and such. He knew Kim would want something soft and cool. He sighed as he browsed the selection. _'I hope you're doing okay.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie and Brick were on her sofa at home. Brick was sucking on Bonnie's neck and his hand was trailing up her skirt. Bonnie was playfully licking him. She had to admit that Brick was a fun boyfriend. It was always fun tossing his emotions around. She couldn't wait to send him crashing to the ground later. "I _love_ you Brick." Bonnie had been tediously repeating that _same_ _phrase_ over and over again. But no matter, it would pay off. Brick was the key to getting everything she had ever wanted. She didn't even _feel bad_ for playing him. The poor fool was so clueless. He couldn't see into her petty trap.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Brick?" Bonnie asked with dreamy eyes as she nuzzled against him.

"Why don't you like Kim?" He asked suddenly. He seemed concerned. Bonnie shook her head.

"I'll tell you sometime, when I'm ready." Brick nodded. He would wait for Bonnie. Even when the stars stopped shining, the clouds started spinning and the heavens burst apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**RIIIIING!  
**  
That was the bell, Bonnie and Brick were late. There was a bit of surprise that morning when the two had walked to school _hand in hand_. They were late to English class because they had spent the morning making out in a secluded corner. Bonnie grabbed Brick's hand which was _trailing_ up her skirt. He was sucking on her neck. "Brick..." Nothing.

"_Brick_?" There was a little moan from Brick. He was enjoying this.

"Brick, we're late for English. Come on, we have to go." She said pulling away. Brick frowned, disappointed. He hadn't heard the bell ring.

"Darn it." He said as he took her hand. Both of them walked into Ms. Oaji's classroom.

"Mr. Flagg and Miss. Rockwaller you are tardy." The two sighed.

Eyes trailed after them as they walked hand in hand to their seats.

"I'd also _prefer_," Ms. Oaji lectured, "That you keep your public display of affections rated G please." Brick laughed tossed his blonde hair.

"Whatever woman." The class chorused with laughter. Many students made fun of the stout angry English teacher. But her punishments were hard-core. Ms. Oaji growled and reached onto her desk for a green slip then froze. To everyone's surprise she said sweetly, "While you two have been uh, _together_, Ron was just about to make a very important announcement." She told them. _'What important announcement could Stoppable possibly have?'_ Brick thought. But Bonnie leaned forward in her desk with sudden interest.

Ron gulped. Again, he was the bearer of bad news. Of course, Josh was giving the news to some other classes too. Still, he was reluctant to do this. He gazed over at Bonnie and Brick. Brick had moved his desk over to Bonnie's and had his arm draped around her protectively. _'Woah,' _Ron thought, _'This is weird. I thought Bonnie fancied Josh.'_ This had Ron baffled. Bonnie wasn't likely to let Kim have Josh. Still, maybe she had learned her lesson. At least Ron had hoped she had.

He cleared his throat and began, "I think you all have seen the news report, and have heard multiple stories. I'm here to give you the truth."

_'Truth about what?'_ Bonnie wondered. She hadn't heard any news reports.

"Kim Possible," Ron tried to sound relaxed, "Current student of this school and teen hero, has been admitted to the Franklin Roosevelt Hospital located in Maine."

Several students gasped including Bonnie. Bonnie then groaned, this totally would mess up her arrangement! This was news to _everyone_, even Monique, her hand shot up.

"Monique?"

"Yeah, what's she doing there?" Monique asked concerned.

"Well, she got '_injured_' in a fierce battle with her arch-foe."

Tara called out, "_Which one_?"

"_Dr. Drakken_." Ron answered darkly.

"_Drakken_ injured her?" Bonnie called in disbelief. Even _she_ knew something about Kim's foes.

Ron was surprised Bonnie was interested but he shook his head, "Nah, _Shego_ did."

Heavier gasps came. They all knew what kind of trouble Shego was. Bonnie remained calm and her hand shot up again, "What happened?"

Ron scratched his head, "Well, I don't know all the details but... Shego shot some type of laser-gun in Kim's eyes and it blinded her."

There was silence and everyone hung their heads. Kim had _actually _lost a battle. Bonnie's head was going to explode. _'Damn, damn, damn! I didn't come this far for Kim to get injured! Now what am I going to do?'_

Then the thought came to her and she lowered her eyelids, _'actually, this could work out even better than I thought it would.'  
_  
Ron was satisfied that he had given his message and added, "Kim is going to be out of school for about a month... give or take. I mean --- we all know she can do _anything_. She can cope with being blind. I'm giving her about three weeks." Ron said with a smile. He hoped that if he _appeared_ to have confidence in Kim, then the school would have confidence in her. But in truth, he had no idea what the future would bring. He stepped back to his desk and sat down. The room was very silent for a moment until Ms. Oaji clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Ok-ay class! I think as the assignment for today, it would be a_nice gesture_, if everyone wrote a letter to Kimberly." The teacher said. Ron was wondering _how_ Kim would read letters until the teacher said, "Ronald, you wouldn't mind reading the letters to Kim would you?"

Ron shook his head and said, "No, I don't mind." The teacher gleefully pointed to the overhead projector.

"There's some construction paper there and some colored pencils around the room, feel free to be creative! Make sure you write something _nice_!"

Bonnie smirked, and knew she would write something _nice_. It would be the sweetest darn thing Kim had ever read. But it would be the hardest thing to ever write. She sighed and whimpered, "Brick, could you get me some black construction paper and a silver pen please?"

Brick smiled and kissed her nose, "Of course I can darling."

-----------------------------------------------------------

(**Notes:** Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this installment! I really appreciate all your reviews! I just wanted to mention a few things to you guys before I close out since this really is the chapter where I'm giving you all the information.

1. My profile page has been updated. There's some more information there if you wanna know about updates etc…

2. I now have an official listed homepage on my profile. It's actually a myspace but yeah, if you all want to know about me you can go and visit the link (there's even photos). Click the _homepage link_ in my profile to go there!

3.I'd also like to mention that I'm trying to bring my C2 to the top of the KP C2s by having the biggest achieve and staff list. We currently have the most subscribers which is fantasic. I encourage you all to apply for staff if you're interested and/or subscribe it! I promise you that all the stories listed are interesting and the majority of them have been read and reviewed by myself.

4. I'm starting a thing with a few people. It's a PodCast. Similar to the thingtheydo that you can either download to your computer or iPod if you have one. Basically it's like a talk show. The first episode is going to be recorded this afternoon and be up for download on the web within a few days. We're going to be discussing things like anime, Harry Potter and most likelyKim Possible… basically series we like. It should be really fun and I'd like to get some listeners for it. During the next chapter or so, I'll post a link for you guys so you can go ahead and listen :)

Okay everyone, that's all! Plz leave some lovely reviews to get back to! Have a good night!)


	10. The signs of affection

**Chapter 10 – Signs of Affection**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ron!" Josh waved frantically to the corn-flower haired boy crossing the street. Ron turned around suddenly looking for the source of the call. Josh smiled and ran across the road before the light changed. Ron tried his best to smile back at Josh. But this guy made his entire body quake. This was the boy who was trying to take his beloved KP away from him.

"Hey," He grinned and grasped onto a few sketch pads, "I have a question for you..."

"_What_?" Ron asked dully.

"Erm, I was going to _visit_ Kim at the hospital today. Would it be okay if I took the letters you collected down from Ms. Oaji's class?"

Ron sighed. He had really wanted to spend today reading the letters to Kim. How couldJosh try to take that away from him?

"I don't think..."

"Ron, can I _tell_ you something?"

Ron groaned at his rudeness but nodded.

"I really --- really like your friend Kim, a LOT. I want to tell her that today but I'm not sure how she'll react."

Ron rolled his eyes,_ 'Her eyes will light up and she'll squeal and dream of Happily Ever After._'

"Which is why," Josh continued, "I'd like to bring her these letters and ask you to take this day off for yourself." Josh Mankey was bold. He was trying to soften Kim up by reading to her the letters of her classmates. The letters that RON had collected. But still, Ron hadn't even mustered up the courage to tell Kim of how _he_ felt. It was certainly _brave_of Josh to be taking the chance. But Ron already knew how much Kim _adored_ him. Ron thrust a packet onto Josh's load and said, "There, Go." Before Josh got the opportunity to thank Ron he had run off ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile…

"Please pay attention Kimberly," The tutor instructed her, "You have much to learn and little time left in your session." Kim defensively shouted, "I AM LISTENING!"

Kim's mother had rushed to find a tutor to teach Kim how to read Braille.

"Read this letter Kim," The instructor placed her finger on the page.

Kim pondered the symbol for a moment and guessed, "_D_?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ right Kim. Good work. I'll be back tomorrow and I want you to have learned letters _E_ through _J _by then. Okay?"

Kim nodded her head very slowly as she held a few textbooks. Braille was coming easy to her and her instructor seemed pleased. She would pick it up in no time. As soon as the instructor had left a nurse entered the room.

"Kim would you like to see a guest now? He's been waiting around for about half an hour now."

Kim smiled and thought about Ron. Ron had promised to stop by everyday. He really was sweet. "Yes, please send him in."

"Hey Kim."

Kim gasped and clenched the covers of her bed. That wasn't Ron. That was _JOSH_.

"Josh!" She felt her checks getting hot as Josh sat down at the edge of her bed. She probably looked like a train wreck right now.

"I have some stuff to read to you."

"Stuff?"

"Letters from your classmates."

"OH!" Kim smiled and bounced excitedly in bed. That was such a thoughtful thing of Josh to have done. "Want me to read 'em to you?" Josh asked sweetly. Kim nodded. Her crush cleared his throat and read the first one.

"**_Kim,  
_**  
_Oh my gosh! I'm soooo totally sorry about what happened! That Shego is one tough cookie! You make sure you totally whip her ass when you get better! Please come back to school soon._

_Love_, _Monique_"

Kim felt tears coming to her eyes. Josh went to the next letter.

"**_Kim,_**

_You are an absolute delight to have as a student and nothing can explain my deepest sympathy towards your accident. Please, take good care of yourself. I love you like I would my owndaughter. Come back to school soon. We all miss you_.  
_  
Get well soon,_

-Ms. Oaji"

Kim was surprised. She always thought Ms. Oaji _hated_ her. Kim felt like screaming when she said, 'I love you like I would my own daughter.' Words like that made Kim _forget_ about being blind. As long as people that loved her were here, she would be fine.

Josh scowled as he saw the next letter. This one was from _Bonnie_.

"Do you want me to read this one? It's from Bonnie." Josh shuttered, even her name was like poison. He couldn't believe this morning when he saw his good friend Brick had been seduced by the first class bitch. He was angry at Bonnie for what she had done to Kim. "It's fine." Kim said prepared for the worst.

"**_Kim,_**

_I just don't know what to say. This was the biggest shock that I ever encountered. Despite all the times I scowled at you or did dirty things. I really really do care. I can't believe Shego, she's so heartless and cold. Just leaving you there blind, close to dying, all alone. I want to apologize for everything, the pool party and the taunts and the rumors. I can't **believe** the things I've done and I regret everything. I wish that I could take it back but I know I can't. If I were in Maine right now, I'd seriously give you the biggest hug if I was with you now. There's no doubt you would push me away. I mean -- - think of all that's happened! But even so, I feel a tugging reason. Kim if you'd forgive me, or even just forget, all the things that have happened I might just be able to sleep again. Anyway, even though you may not care don't forget I do. Work as hard as you can and I can't wait to see you back again in school. Take care._

-Bonnie Rockwaller"

Kim spat, "What in the hell?" Bonnie couldn't have written that, could she? Josh was as surprised as Kim. But surely enough, it **_WAS_** her signature. It was officially Bonnie's letter.

"Do you think she..."

"I don't know Josh, I really don't." Josh placed the letter down on the bed and decided it was time to make his move. He took Kim's hand and his heart began to beat faster.

"Josh..." Kim began, Josh hushed her and placed his finger to her lips.

"I want to tell you that I'm in love with you Kim. I don't care if your blind and I don't care about what happened at the party. I _love_ you, and I want to know... will you go out with me?"

All the noise seemed to stop as Josh pended for her response. Kim was taken aback by this confession. And to conclude she felt the same. Could this be real? Or was this just a token of his sympathy? Kim shook her head. She had to know.

"This seems awful strange doesn't it Josh? I'm flattered you know, I'm sure if I weren't blind I'd see _myself_ blushing. I'm sure you knowthat I like you... a lot and I now know you like me too. But even so, you say you love me, but how do I know your being true? You could be lying. I mean, god laughs at lovers who _deceive_ each other. How do I know it's not a trap? But if you do love me, prove it to me. And if you think, I am easy; I'll play hard to get. I think you would do the same too. But I wouldn't do this for anyone else. And honestly, I would never behave as I described... I love you too much. And trust me; I'm going to be more loyal to you than those other girls out there that you might desire secretly. I wish I were like the other girls you like. I guess what I'm trying to say Josh is... if this is true love, let me know and if it's not, I just really don't want to have anything to do with it."

Josh grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. Kim felt herself melting into his arms. It was all coming back to her now. Fireworks shot off in Kim's ears as she remembered back to the night of their very first date together. This was their second kiss, hopefully of many.

"Did you _feel _anything?" Josh asked. Kim nodded. She felt absolutely wonderful.

"So will you go out with me?"

Kim kissed him back sweetly for her very first time and said, "You can consider that a 'yes'."

-----------------------------------------------------------

(**Notes:** Leave reviews! Xox. Btw… thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I haven't gotten any e-mails requesting a change in plot. So you guys will be getting the original story! Hope all the new readers will enjoy it the way I wrote it a year ago!)


	11. Meeting of Friends

**Chapter 11 – Meeting of Friends**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Soon after an hour of _absolute bliss_, Kim had let Josh go. She reached over to the table for the phone and punched in Ron's number mechanically. By now she had learned where _everything_ in her hospital room was. "Hello?" Kim smiled and squeaked, "Hi Mrs. Stoppable, Is Ron there?"

Mrs. Stoppable seemed to pause a moment then answered gravely, "Yeah, he seems a little bit down. It's a good thing you called. I think he's been missing your company." Kim giggled lightly for a second then waited for Ron's voice.

"H-hello?" That was the first time Kim ever heard Ron answer the phone with a simple 'Hello'. She hoped everything was alright.

"Hey Ron. It's Kim." There was a loud, "KIM!" Kim laughed, she had been missed. Ron had missed her it was nothing more than that. "How _are_ you?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm getting by," Kim answered, "how about you?" Ron gasped out a little '_fine_'. Kim nodded and told him of the _wonderful_ news. Kim was surprised he had taken it _so well_. He didn't mention one thing of Josh's last name.

"Ron? Are you okay with this?" Long pause.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked knowingly.

"Well... erm... You always seemed to dislike him. You don't mind?"

Ron spoke emotionlessly, "Yeah, KP. You can date _whoever_ you want right? Don't let my opinion get in _your_ way."

Kim felt her throat swelling up. "Ron... I know what's wrong here."

Ron sounded surprised, "You DO?!"

Kim blinked, "Yeah, and it's alright. Josh will never ever take your place. You have my word on that."

This obviously was not what Ron had wanted to hear. He let out a little response of, "Okay."

Suddenly the phone buzzed, "KIM!" Wade had intercepted the call.

"Hey Wade." Kim said coolly. Ron greeted him very dully.

"How you two doing?"

Kim chirped, "Great!" Ron responded the same only a bit more sarcastically, "_GREAT_."

"Cool, I have some _bad_ news Kim." Wade announced.

"I don't_ need_ bad news now. This is the _best_ _day_ of my life."

Wade was sympathetic, "I'm sorry to ruin it. But, Drakken and Shego have fled the country. And I can't pick up their traces. I can't find them anywhere! Kim, they're _gone_."

Ron groaned and Kim brightly said, "Oh well, But I _KNOW_ Drakken can't go long without committing a crime. They'll turn up."

Wade gasped, "Kim, you're taking this awful lightly, don't you want revenge?"

To much of everyone's surprise, Kim announced she was in no hurry to take vengeance. Kim spoke softly, "When the time comes, the time comes." Ron tried to protest and tried to get Kim's mind out of the gutter but her mind was elsewhere. There was no bringing her back to earth now. "Waaade," Kim cooed, "Just keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious and keep me posted."

"Will do!" Wade answered. The line clicked off. Wade had left the conversation.

There was a moment of silence before Ron spoke, his voice came off parched. "Kim," He said choking out her name, "I l-l-lov..." Ron stopped the blurted, "I hope you and Josh are very happy together!"

Before Kim got the chance to respond, the line went dead. Kim found the receiver and placed the phone on it before muttering to herself, "What the heck?" She sighed and decided to retire for the day. It had been an unruly and hectic day afterall. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Josh!" A bulky Brick waved to his best friend. Josh looked around the park and was _pleasantly_ surprised to find Brick. The two friends exchanged greetings before brushing off a park bench and sitting down. There was some silence with the exception of the racket of the park itself. Brick broke the silence by asking, "So did you tell 'er?" By 'her', Brick meant Kim. Josh's face went hot and nodded. Brick threw up his arms in relief.

"What happened man?" Josh smiled and cocked his head to one side before saying anything. Brick's eyebrows shot up when a thought crossed his mind, he casually slipped out the question, "You kissed her _didn't you_?"

Josh bit his lip then nodded.

"How _was_ it?" Josh smiled and confessed, "It was one of the _best_ _experiences_ of my life." The two friends exchanged hi- fives satisfied that each of them had successfully snagged their long-time preys.

"Y'know, that's great about _you and_ _Bonnie_."

Brick grinned, "Man, She's _everything_ I've dreamed of. Bonnie's the best thing to have happened to me. I don't know _how_ to explain it... it feels like... destiny." Josh nodded and commented that he and Kim had only been 'an item' for an hour and he already knew that they were fated.

"How _is_ Kim doing?" Brick asked concerned. He wasn't being bland regarding the terrible news.

"_Actually_," Josh said, "considering what she went through, Bonnie's party and all, then the battle, and the hospital, she seems to be holding up... _REALLY WELL_!" Brick shook his friend's hand and told him to take care of Kim.

"It's really, _too bad_ Kim and Bonnie don't get along." Josh commented all of a sudden.

"Yeah," Brick agreed hanging his head, "I really wish they would get along. I mean --- We're _best friends_ dating _two girls_ who are each others _enemies_."

Josh nodded. But Josh secretly had hope that tables might turn and Kim and Bonnie might forgive each other for whatever the other one did. They were _both_ absolute jewels. Bonnie completed the space missing in Brick. Kim filled the empty hole in Josh's heart. What did it take to mend a few tiny scuffles? Josh decided that _he_ would try his best to make these girls forgive and forget. After all, it seemed like they were _both_ open to the idea. That letter from Bonnie was very nice after all, and Kim seemed pleasantly surprised to have received it.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	12. Home Again

**Chapter 12 – Home Again**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**One Week Later...**_

As _soon_ as Ron had gotten through the door he reached for the phone.

"Honey," Ron's mother whined, "You _hardly _said hello."

Ron didn't respond. He _had_ to call KP. He had been checking on her everyday, just to keep her company. It had to be lonely in that room. Well --- there _was_ a patient next door. But _seriously_ --- what was _she_ going to do? Pull back the curtain and say, '_Sup_?'. Ron also like hearing the sound of her voice. It calmed him down. For some reason, now that Kim was blind, Ron felt that she was _always_ in danger. He even called during his study period with the school payphone. He punched in a few extension codes and heard the dial tone.

It rang again. That was odd. It usually only took one ring before Kim picked up the phone. Maybe she was getting treatment or something.

Ron waited a bit longer then suddenly she heard a cheerful voice, "_Hello_?" _That_ wasn't Kim's voice. Did he have the wrong room? Awkwardly he asked, "Is Kimberly Anne Possible there? It's her friend _Ron_."

The voice continued, "Oh, I'm _terribly_ sorry... she isn't. This is her doctor by the way, Dr. Lorelei Reynolds. Kim checked out late last night and is home now. Didn't _you_ know?" She sounded a bit surprised. If they were such good friends, wouldn't Kim have told Ron the good news?

"Oh, I was wondering why she hadn't picked up during Study Hall," Ron commented embarrassed.

The doctor laughed, "Ron," She said, "Be _very_ nice to Kim. She's a strong girl, no doubt about it. But she's _still _weak."

Ron agreed half-heartedly. He was always nice to Kim.

"_Also_," She continued, "We have not yet discovered what exactly has taken Kim's sight. The laser is _really weird_. We have no idea what chemical it was exactly. But as soon as we find out... We'll send _both of you_ down."

Ron smiled and said, "Okay... good plan."

The doctor went on giving Ron some ideas about helping Kim. "Maybe a seeing-eye-dog, help her with Braille, don't let her forget to take her medication." Ron knew he could disregard all this advice. Dr. Reynolds didn't know Kim the way he did.

"Anyways, I'm letting you go. Take care now." The doctor said sweetly.

"I will, thank you Dr. Reynolds." Ron said before turning off the phone.

'Kim's _HOME?!_ Why didn't she tell me?' Ron thought aggravated reaching for his jacket. The let her out _awful_ early. Ron ran to the garage and found his skateboard. After clipping on a helmet he rode off to Kim's house. Kim's house wasn't _too far_ in distance form his, a few blocks away in fact.

'_Why hadn't she told me? Why?!_' Ron wondered worried. He pulled up by her house. The house was lit up and energetic. It was welcoming Kim home. There was lots of noise. Ron ran up the doorstep and pounded on the door breathlessly. It was answered by Jim and Tim.

"Hey Ron!" They said in unison. "Kim's _upstairs_. Her _boyfriend_ is with her." Jim commented, Tim topped it off with a, "Ooo lalala!"

Ron growled under his breath, "_Of course_... Monkey knows about this before _me_..."

Ron ran up the stairs and let himself into Kim's room. The first thing he saw was Kim in Josh's arms. They were cuddling.

"Who is that?" Kim said in sudden alarm. She had heard the door open. Josh's face brightened, "It's Ron, Kim. _R-E-L-A-X_..."

Kim's face was gloomy. "_Please_ remember to _knock_ next time Ron. You scared me." She informed him.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you were home today?" Ron demanded. Ron noticed that Kim wasn't wearing a blindfold today. Her eyes were open. They were both focusing on different things in the room. Both inattentive and lazy.

"I _didn't_?" Kim sounded surprised with herself. "I thought I did. Must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry." Kim apologized moving closer into Josh. Ron couldn't tolerate this any longer.

He said, "Kim, call me later." He started out when Kim said suddenly, "I'm going back to school tomorrow."

Ron paused his activity then blurted out, "Are you _crazy_?" Ron bit his lip. That _wasn't_ a wise decision. Kim had only been in the hospital for a _week_, now she was home and wanted to go back to school the next day? This was silly even for a girl who could do anything. People, (like Bonnie) would _eat her alive_.

Kim frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think that you should. Isn't that a little sudden?"

Kim said defensively, "My _mom_ says it's okay. She bought me some tape recorders and stuff today."

Josh then planted a kiss on the back of her neck and responded. "Kim, he's right. You can't go back. Tomorrow is _Saturday_." He informed her.

Kim let out like a deflated balloon, "_Ohhhhhh_..." Kim had no idea. She laughed and said she couldn't believe it was Friday. She had thought it was Monday. Kim felt Josh tensing up behind her and then she said very sweetly to her friend, "Ron, do you think you could _call me_ tomorrow morning? Josh and I want some time _alone_."

Ron scowled and said grimly, "Yeah... _whatever_." He turned to leave again before Kim added, "Thanks for stopping by!"

Ron sighed. Rude as that might have been, Kim could get away with it. Kim always could make a nasty remark turn so sweet and sappy. He stumbled out of the house and left. As he made his way back to his own home, he had a strange half-smile _lingering_ on his lips.


	13. The Date

**Chapter 13 – The Date**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kim honey," Mrs. Possible said softly through the crack of the door, "It's time to get up." Kim smiled and woke up without complaint. She groped her way over to her private bathroom and didn't trip once... after all... she had been living in this house all her life. Once Kim had fully stripped and escaped into the hot water of the shower, the phone rang. _'__Damn it Ron__! You always call at the most inconvenient of times.'_ She sighed and reached for the soap. She'd call him back after her shower. Then the Tweebs yelled,

"Kim!!! Your _BOYFRIEND_ is on the phone!!!"

Kim gasped and stumbled out of the shower and covered herself with a towel. After doing some slipping and sliding along the tile floor she found her slippers and ran into her bedroom. In one giant leap... she grabbed the phone and breathlessly cried, "Hey!" The voice was sweet,

"Hey, Kim. I know this is a little sudden but would you like to go on a date with me? I was thinking.... Hiking in the park and ice-cream later?" Josh pleaded. Kim smiled and agreed. He was so engaging.

"When can I come pick you up?" Kim grunted realizing she couldn't tell time anymore.

"It's 8:08 now." Josh informed her.

Kim wondered just how long it would take her to get ready when she was blind. She decided to give herself an extra hour... putting on make-up would be a definite challenge.

"How about 11:00? Is that good?" Josh told her that 11:00 would be perfect and bid her farewell.

"I can't wait!" Kim shouted into the phone just before Josh hung up. Kim sighed for a moment then scrambled back to her shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile at 9:00..._

"Ron sweetheart, _YOU HAVE TO GET UP_!"

Mrs. Stoppable pulled Ron's legs as he persistently clung to the bed. Irately she dropped them.

"Ron, you can't lounge around all day in bed!"

"It's Saturday... _no school_." Ron protested through a pillow.

Mrs. Possible shouted furiously, "Which means there's _chores_ to be done!"

"Later... please... leave me alone... I'm tired!"

Mrs. Stoppable sighed defeated... "Fine... but you _better_ be downstairs before noon! I mean --- if you're down here at _12:00_ you're in trouble!" The mother stomped out of Ron's room angrily and slammed the door. Ron smiled and embraced his pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_9:30..._

"Jim, Tim!!!! Can you come here?" Kim called depressed. She was so helpless now. Her twin brothers raced into the bathroom. Kim was holding a white bathrobe closed across her chest.

"_Tweebs_... can you plug my hairdryer in? I can't find the outlet anymore." She had spent _five minutes_ looking for that damn outlet.

"That's cause," Jim started, "The outlet is _behind_ a towel." Tim finished turning on the hairdryer.

"Don't you want your mousse?" Jim offered sweetly. He noticed she only had a comb and brush.

"Okay... thanks." Kim said awkwardly. For once... she was _glad_ they were around. Two pairs of eyes were better than none.

"Here," Tim said sweetly, "We'll part your hair for you." Kim thanked them with great gratitude.

"Don't do anything silly!" She warned. The twins giggled and agreed. Sometimes they were a pain to Kim and they usually enjoyed it but they knew when they were needed.

Kim's hair was finally dry and moussed at 10:15. She took one of the Tweebs hands... she wasn't sure which. She led him to her closet. "Can you find my purple sundress?" Kim pleaded. The twin handed her a hanger and started to leave. "_Thank you_!" Kim called before he left.

"_We got your back Kim_." Tim said before shutting the door leaving her alone to change. Kim let her robe fall and she searched for the zipper on the dress. She found it and slipped her thin body into it. She had lost almost _10 pounds_ in one week at the hospital. She _loathed_ hospital food. Speaking of which... she hadn't eaten since she had gotten home and she was ravenous! Just then Kim's mother rushed in with some breakfast and placed it on a little table. Kim heard the tray crash and she screamed, "Thanks mom!" Kim approached her full length mirror and said to it, "I just_ wish_... I knew what _I_ looked like."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_10:45_

Ron had finally rolled out of bed at this point and tiredly walked to his closet. He found a faded pair of jeans and an old tee-shirt. He never wore _anything_ nice on Saturdays. He walked over to his mirror and tiredly combed his golden hair. It never really looked right. There were always a few very angry strands that wouldn't part on either side. Ron usually let these little frizzes do what they wanted to do.

Ron shoved his feet into his sneakers and hurried down the stairs, "Ma, I'm up! Now what's for breakfast?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_10:50  
_  
"Kim hold still," Kim's mother said frustrated with her daughter. She was trying to apply the perfect amount of blush to her daughters face. Kim kept squirming. She was _so_ nervous. She hoped she didn't look like a fool.

"What about my eyes, what color did you use?"

"Blue." Ms. Possible answered satisfied with her job on Kim.

"_BLUE!?_ Why didn't you do purple or violet?" Kim demanded.

Mrs. Possible shrugged, "There wasn't much left." Kim opened her mouth to scream but there wasn't any time. The doorbell rang. Mankey was here... _early_.

Luckily Mr. Possible answered the door.

"Oh hello Josh... Kim will be down in a few moments." He assured him.

"Kim!"

Kim responded speedily, "Coming Dad!"

There was a crash and a slight shriek from Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible rolled his eyes. "I have a vague feeling there's going to be a _lot_ more of that."

Josh laughed and agreed. He couldn't wait to take Kim out. He had such a great plan for their date. First a hike in the park... then ice-cream... then a jazz concert playing live in the park...maybe dancing... It was going to be so much fun. A few moments later Kim came down the stairs. For someone blind, she could fix herself up real nice. Her hair was combed and sleek. Her face was made-up and she was wearing the _perfect_ shade of violet on her dress. There was one flaw, he dared not to mention it... Kim had folded down one of her socks but not the other. It looked rather silly but he stopped before he laughed. Kim was smiling and her head was bouncing around the room in random directions. When she reached the bottom stair her head was still bopping.

"Kim," Josh sighed, "You look _beautiful_." And bam! Kim found him. Her hands reached for his face and felt the surface of it. Kim grinned, "It _is_ you."

"Did you _memorize_ my face?" Josh asked with a little laugh, "Kind of." Kim admitted.

Josh took her hand and led her out of the house. "_Watch your head_." He warned her. Kim smiled and waved back at the house. Before Mr. Possible could ask, Kim gave him answers.

"I'll be home _before_ 9!" Kim assured them. Josh squeezed her hand and they departed.

"We're going to be in Middleton Park!" Josh yelled back to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_11:10  
_  
"Mom," Ron complained, "Aren't you _done_ with the phone yet?!"

He had been waiting for her to wrap up her phone conversation with a telemarketer for almost fifteen minutes now. He had to keep his promise to Kim. Besides, he was _anxious_ to talk to her. He hoped she was still doing alright. He hadn't been alright. He had spent the entire night playing with his dartboard. A picture of Josh Mankey sat on the bull's-eye. The photo looked like _Swiss cheese_ once Ron was done with it. Ever since the news of Kim and Josh had come to his knowledge, he had been _barely_ making it through. He didn't _eat_ or _sleep_ any more. _Coffee_ was the only mixture to enter his body. He felt like a drool-monkey. Before he could continue his train of thought, the bedroom doors shot open and Mrs. Stoppable handed the phone to Ron.

"Hang it up when you're done." She reminded him constantly. Ron nodded and rushed into his room. The Possible house was #1 on speed dial. He waited to hear her cheerful voice. Instead he got, "Possible residence, who is this?" It was the voice of Mrs. Possible.

"Ron, Kim there?"

To Ron's astonishment Mrs. Possible said very simply, "No."

"Where is she?" Ron demanded. He hoped she wasn't back in the hospital _again_.

"Out on a date with her boyfriend," Mrs. Possible remarked cheerfully, "Isn't it _nice_ that people are being _so_ _kind_ to Kimmie?"

Ron croaked, "Lovely, where did they go?"

"_Middleton Park_." Mrs. Possible answered aggravated at these crude questions.

"Thanks, bye." Ron hung up the phone and screamed, "Ma! I need a ride!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_At the park..._

"How much _higher_ can this hill be?" Kim asked her hands clamped tightly around Josh's neck.

Josh answered with a slight grunt, "Not much." Kim sniffed the fresh air. She hadn't been outside for a while. She could smell the fresh cut grass and the odors of the woods itself. Too bad she couldn't _see_ anything. But every once and a while she'd reach her hand out and grab a leaf. She could imagine the setting. She had been along this trail _many_ times. It was amazing with Josh though. _'He's so sweet... and __strong__...'_ Kim thought. Josh had offered to give her a piggyback ride the _entire_ way.

"Don't you want to put me down now?" Kim offered sweetly.

"Nah, I'm cool."

Kim flirtatiously fingered his hair and whispered in his ear, "I could use a little rest." Josh seemed to let out a gasp of relief as he let her down. _'Good,'_ Kim thought, _'__Now__ he's not hurting himself.'_ Kim felt the ground she was on. She stumbled over to a bench. Yes! She knew where she was! Even blind, she could find a bench! Once Kim had settled down she moved aside so Josh could sit down. She heard the bench creak slightly, he was there now.

"Are you _tired_?" Josh asked nervously.

Kim giggled, "Not really."

"Good cause we still have a _lot_ of ground to cover." Josh started to get up, Kim grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down, "Let's stay here a _little_ bit longer. Please?"

Josh sat back down and sighed. "Sure."

Kim felt herself smile and she sat back embracing nature around her. Suddenly in whilst Josh asked, _"Would you like a backrub?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Haven't you tracked Kim yet?" Ron asked turning on his Ronnunicator.

"Yeah," Wade said unperturbedly, "She's on a _trail_." Ron rushed over to the maps, "Which one?"

"Sairo" Wade answered with a shudder.

"That really long one?" Ron asked pointing to one aloof trail on the map.

"Yeah," Wade confirmed, "That one that hardly_ ANYONE_ goes on."

"Swell." He switched off his Ronnunicator and sprinted down the trail, "Thank _goodness_ I'm not out of shape," He murmured to himself.

_"I'll see you later."_ A sunshine haired girl said to her coach sprinting into the woods. "Where _are _you going? The game isn't over!" The young field hockey player paid no attention. She had other things on her mind. Like catching up to Ron...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron was huffing and puffing when he reached the midpoint on the trail, 'Maybe I'll _rest_ for a bit on the benches up ahead. I could use one.' But he stopped himself before he walked into the scene. What was in front of his eyes was the most heartbreaking thing Ron could perhaps discover...

Kimberly Anne Possible and Joshua Wendell Mankey were... _Making out on a park bench.  
_  
Kim seemed to brain-dead. Her lips were _locked_ upon Josh's and every few moments she would murmur. Josh's face was physically covered in Kim's lipstick. His hands were roaming the insides of her dress. They were infatuated with each other. Kim's hands were in constant motion throughout Josh's hair. _'That makes me __sick__,'_ Ron thought. Josh was an _animal_. How could he _kiss_ someone like that on a mere first date? But still, Ron was jealous; _HE_ wanted to be the man kissing Kim like that. And he didn't want to be watching it either. This sadness and jealousy soon turned to anger, _'Why didn't you __wait__ for me to call? Why are you breaking promises Kim?' _Heatedly, he hissed, "I _promised_ to be your eyes. Don't you remember?"

Kim pushed Josh away, "Did you hear someone?" She asked softly, Josh moaned, "No," as he nibbled on her ear.

Kim shrugged and went back in for the kiss.

_'You can't be serious...' _Ron thought bummed out. Josh was sitting there, taking away Kim's innocence. Kim couldn't be that _easy_... _could she_? Ron shook his head, 'no'. Kim wasn't like that she --

Ron's thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled aside by someone.

"Hey Ron!" There was a very sickly sweet giggle.

Ron blurted out, _"Tara?"_

"Shh," Tara hushed him, "Come with _me_."

Tara took Ron's hand and led him away from dismal scene. Ron followed her hopelessly. One word escaped his lips gently, "_Kim..._"

No one heard him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tara released his hand when she had led him further back away from the hot lip action going on at the mid-point of the Sairô trail. "What's this about?" Ron asked curiously. Tara had never pulled him aside like this before.

"I love you." Tara blurted out blushing like crazy.

Ron's jaw dropped, "_W-what_?"

Tara paused and knocked Ron down onto the leafy path, "Ron, I _love_ you. Everything about you. Your unique personality, the way your voice sound, even the way you flout the _rules_ of popularity." Her soft hand brushed across his forehead. Ron hastily pushed her off and nailed her to the ground.

"What," He said breathlessly, "Do you take me for? A _fool_?"

Tara reached up for his checks, "A _gorgeous_ fool. But I guess," She said innocently, "I'm the _fool_, the _love-sick_ fool." She leaned in to kiss him.

Ron furiously smacked her away, "I'm not in the _mood_ for this." He informed her. "I'm sorry about Kim," Tara said sympathetically.

This took Ron by surprise. He tried to cover himself, "What --- are you saying I..."

"Love her?" Tara said suggestively. "It's _obvious_ isn't it? I _saw_ how you were going after her; you even pulled your computer dude in on it." Tara commented.

"His name is _Wade_!" Ron indignantly yelled.

Tara calmed him down again. "I know --- I can't be Kim. But I _can_ be Tara. Give me a chance, maybe you'll like me more. I've got an idea!" She exclaimed flipping Ron over, taking advantage again. Ron was pale and she leaned in close to him, "You're going to like me --- You're going to like me..." She said hypnotically as she leaned in close to his face and asked only, "Did it work?"

Ron only sighed, this _would_ have been a dream come true a month ago. But not now, now he knew what love really was like, and he was prepared to wait for Kim... even if it took his entire life.

"Tara I _can't_..." Ron said softly moving away from her.

"I'll _make_ you forget about her," She cried, _"I'll make you forget about Kim Possible!"_ At the moment she said this, Ron lowered his eyelids. _'On second thought...'_

"_Okay_, Tara. You've got yourself a Ron. But you have to realize something, right now, you're with me because I want to forget about Kim. I'm pretty much _using_ you. But, if you want me to really _love you_... you can try."

Tara squealed and said, "That's _fine_ with me."

And with that, the two began a deep make-out session. As Tara's tongue slipped into Ron's mouth he thought,

_'Do I __really__ want to forget about Kim?'  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------------


	14. To England

**Chapter 14 – To England**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ron I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

Those words had been echoing in Ron's head for the past hour. Tara had grown tired at around eight and walked him home. A nice gesture... but too old fashioned for Ron's taste. He sighed and pulled his burgundy jacket over his head. During the whole course of the day, he could only gaze over dismally at Josh and Kim. Everywhere they went...holding hands. For goodness sake they were only 15! They even had the nerve to lip-lock in front of him! Of course, a few moments later Tara had pulled him in for a juicy one too, but still... it was like they were married or something. Kim hadn't even noticed them at all. Not that he had expected her to.

Now that Ron took the time to think about it, he never had realized how much of a slut Tara was until now. It was like he, the man, was the more mature one. On the very first date... Tara had tried to dance dirty with him. He had slowly taken her hands and placed them back where they were supposed to go. About a month ago... Ron might have enjoyed this immature, carefree behavior, but not now. He knew what it was like to be in love now. He knew whom he really wanted in his arms and whom he wanted to kiss. Ron closed his eyes and imagined sex and when he opened his eyes he saw Kim standing in silky robe. Ron reached for the illusion and it vanished.

'_Get your head out of the gutter,'_ He thought_, 'She'll __never__ love you that way.'_

Ron grinned, if he had cared for Tara, he would have fucked her hard by now, she would have let him too. But alas, even if he were to be a man and bring her to bed, there would be no real passion, and Ron would never enjoy it like a man.

Ron sighed again and said softly, "I'm really just a masculine woman in disguise."

Ron's head shot up when he heard a car door slam. His eyes widened when he saw his true love walk towards his porch, her arms were wrapped within those of her mother. She looked confident. But that was a mask. Ron could see her legs quavering. This day must have been as hard for her as it was for him.

"Hey." Ron said forebodingly as he moved over on the steps and made room for her. Kim recognized his voice and her face instantaneously brightened but remained serious.

"Hey." She responded as she touched the porch finding the first step. She felt around a bit longer before Ron took her hand.

"Ah," She let out mechanically. Ron pulled her next to him and waved to Mrs. Possible. Kim's mother waved back with a worried face.

"I'll call you when I want to come home." Kim assured her.

Kim's mother gave a heavy smile and merely said, "Good girl."

"How are you?" Kim asked sweetly.

She had changed her clothing from her beautiful dress. She was simply wearing an old pink cardigan and some black slacks. Still, she looked gorgeous. Even with this sugary feeling he had for her, he couldn't help but offer her a lifeless face. Kim frowned, even though she was blind, she knew when something was wrong when Ron didn't answer her questions.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Do you remember what you said yesterday?" He asked crudely. Kim pondered and answered

"Yes --- N-no --- Yes--What was it again?" Kim asked trying desperately to remember. Ron groaned and rudely reminded her, "You promised to call remember?" Kim wrinkled her nose, "I did? – Oh Yeah! Oh my gosh Ron, I'm so sorry!"

Ron rolled his eyes glad she couldn't see.

Kim exhaled deeply, "See Ron, Josh called and..."

Kim quickly placed her finger up against Ron's lips before he could say anything, "I KNOW you don't like him. But, when I'm around him... I feel so... different... kind of floaty. I don't know how to explain how I like him to you. But I really, really do. Please try to understand..."

Ron cut her off there. "You BROKE a promise."

Kim bit her lip and hugged him tightly. "Forgive me. You mean a lot to me. You really do. I would NEVER want to hurt you."

Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's neck and held her closer. Kim whispered into his ear, "I promise you Ron. I'll break no more promises and this new relationship will never change a thing between us."

Ron nodded but inside, the words were breaking his heart. _'Never change?'_

Kim leaned her head against Ron's shoulder and smiled serenely. "Do you still . . ."

"Yes, I still plan on going to school Monday." Kim finished ruffling his hair. Their minds were still in synch after all this time.

"Are you excited?" Ron asked curiously.

"Quite. I look forward to being among other students."

Ron was taken aback by this response. "Even after Bonnie's party?"

Kim sighed, "Yes Ron, I really was trying to put that incident behind me but since you brought it up. I think if I show a happy face, maybe the other kids can forget about it too. Bonnie isn't going to bother me about it."

"Really?" Ron was in sheer disbelief about this.

"Word," Kim continued, "Ever since my accident with Shego... she's sent me letters, and cards even left messages on the cell. All of them were out of sincere apology."

Ron smiled and pulled Kim's cardigan over a bare part of her shoulder. "That's strange."

"No doubt." Kim remarked twisting her fingers uneasily.

Ron glanced at Kim. Her two eyes that no longer worked were scampering around like ants. They never rested. Sometimes she was cross- eyed or looking in two different directions at once. If anyone else did this, Ron would have told him or her just how ridiculous he or she looked. But not his Kim... no matter what her eyes did, she looked like a goddess.

Kim surprised him with another question, "Do you ever think about the future?" Ron jumped at her random question.

"Yeah, sometimes. I guess. That's a weird question you know."

"I guess," She answered, "Just something to talk about. I think about it lately. I mean --- what might happen to me and all."

Ron squeezed her hand, "Nothing's going to happen to you Kim. I'm here for you."

Kim squeezed his hand back in return, "Thanks."

"No prob. I want a life with no regrets. And neglecting a friend like you..." Ron patted her on the shoulder and finished, "Would be the worst regret I could ever deem."

Kim giggled and replied, "You always know just what to say. As for me... I am ready to make regrets and screw up my life. I'm tired to being perfect and I realize I'm going to make some big mistakes in the road ahead... and..." Kim moved out of the cuddle and slowly stood, "I'm ready to face every single one alongside you."

Ron felt his insides get warmer as he stood. Now he only wanted her more than ever. He took her hand and started to lead her inside, "Would you like to sleepover?" He offered. Kim nodded and commented, "I don't have any bags with me." "That's fine. We'll have anything you'll need here. Let's go call your mom." Kim smiled warmly,

"Thank you."

Kim then backed into a corner of Ron's house. "Ron," She breathed, "I memorized your house perfectly."

-------------------------------------------------

A dark lady lowered her veil as she stood on the docks of a very lengthy river.

"Are you ready?" She grunted.

"Shego..." "Shh!" The voice insisted holding a boney finger up to a pair of bright cobalt lips. "Do you want them to know we're here?"

"Who?"

The woman didn't respond. She adjusted his trench coat.

"We don't want anyone to recognize us until we're well out of way."

"Where shall we go?"

The lady grinned from beneath the veil and cackled, "England."

The man jumped back in surprised and gawked, "England? I thought we were going to Go Tower..."

"Hush!" She hissed at him again, "We might be found there. She already knows where that is. That'll be one of the first places she'll look. My parents are waiting for us in England. We can plan our next move there."

"Your... parents?" The man stumbled over his own feet. He had never met her parents. "

Yea," There was a slight blush from underneath the veil, "They're going to help us. I was always their favorite kid. Never did like those rascal brothers of mine." She commented examining her nails with a slight pout resting on her face.

Before the man had the option to answer, a large motor boat pulled into dock and an old man sat inside. He was layered in many different coats. "Where do you want to go?"

"This boat isn't listed right?" The woman asked suddenly. The man gave a sloppy grin. His teeth were yellow and decaying. "Nope. You're here cause you're running from someone... who is it?"

The black haired lady threw back the veil and chortled, "Kim Possible." Shego's voice rang as the navigator began to quickly steer the boat away from the docks with a worried expression.

"Where you headed?"

Shego smiled and whispered some incoherent words into his ear. And as the boat pulled away from the shores, some people looked out to see the smirk resting on the blue man's face.

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
